After the Metarex: Cosmo's Story
by TailsLovesCosmo
Summary: As Tails suffers with the horrible decision he was forced to make, Cosmo has her own problems to deal with. Only when both can come to terms with their pasts can they begin to deal with their future. This is what's happening to Cosmo during Tails' Story!
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

This story is a companion to my main story, After the Metarex: Tails' Story. While that will have about thirty chapters, this one will probably be only six or seven. Yet they both start and end at the same place, so this story will be updated far less often.

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter One

"Going Home"

"Tails, I am ready to receive your shot," Cosmo said.

"I can't!" Tails cried. There were tears in his eyes. "What about your promise…that you'd come back with us and live on Mobius?"

Cosmo smiled sadly. She was terrified, but she would not cry in front of Tails now. "Until the last, I've been a burden to you. I'm sorry."

"You were never a burden to me," Tails wailed. "I…I love you Cosmo!"

"Tails! You have to do this now!" Eggman said over the intercom. Tails had begged everyone to leave him alone while he made his decision.

"Don't worry about me," Cosmo said, "if you don't do this, I'll die anyway. So will you, and our friends, and your family, and everyone else. Please Tails, you know what you have to do. Shoot me." She felt an attack from inside. "Hurry! I can't hold him much longer!"

"How dare you!" Dark Oak demanded. "Don't you know that I'm doing this for you? For our descendents? I will protect you and make you queen of what will come!"

"Nothing will come!" Cosmo said. "You're insane! You will destroy everything! There will be no new kingdom to rule!"

"Disobedient child! I am your father!"

"No!" Cosmo cried. "I refuse to accept you!"

"Cosmo!" Tails sobbed. "I don't know what to do!"

"He's breaking free, Tails!" Cosmo sobbed. "In a few moments, he'll kill me anyway! Do what you know you must!"

Tails couldn't see her now through his tears. He placed his finger on the firing button. "Good-bye, Cosmo! I'll never forget you!" He pressed the button, sending Super Sonic and Super Shadow spinning towards her. "Cosmo…I love you!"

For both of them, the world stopped. Tails could see her in front of him now.

"Why is it that all I can see are smiling faces?" Cosmo asked. She saw her life flash before her. Mostly, she saw her life with Tails. "Good-bye, Tails," she said, "I'll always love you!" Then she knew nothing.

Then Cosmo saw Super Sonic and Super Shadow. They were trying to revive her. But something seemed wrong. Her body wasn't repairing itself properly. Was she too far gone? "It's all right," she said to them. "I'm at peace. Sonic…please take care of Tails for me."

"Cosmo…"

"Mother?" Cosmo smiled as she saw her mother for the first time, not as a tree, but as the woman that should have raised her. "Am I…am I dead, Mother?"

"It's time for you to come with me, my darling," Hertia said, holding a hand out for her.

"So soon, Mother?" Cosmo asked. "Please, may I say one last good-bye to the boy I've come to love?"

"Just for a moment," her mother agreed.

And suddenly, Cosmo found herself on the Blue Typhoon. Tails stared at her. "Don't be sad, Tails," Cosmo said, floating to him. "Whenever you think of me, I'll always be right here…by your side." She leaned forward to kiss him, but passed right through him. It was only then that it fully hit her that she was dead.

She was back with her mother. Hertia held out her hand again. "Come with me, Cosmo. It's time for you to come home."

Cosmo took her mother's hand. It was soft and warm. Cosmo threw her arms around her. "Oh Mother!" she sobbed. "I've always wanted to really hold you!"

"No more tears, baby girl," Hertia said, hugging Cosmo back.

"I-I'm ready," Cosmo said. "Where are we going?"

"To a place there are no words to describe," her mother said. Cosmo felt them move faster and faster. Then they were…elsewhere. Cosmo squealed with delight at the sight of her sisters. They each embraced her again and again.

"Welcome home, baby sister!" Galaxina told her.

"Girls," Hertia said, "watch over Cosmo until I return. She doesn't understand about where we are yet."

"But where are you going, Mother?" Cosmo asked.

Hertia sighed. "I must go speak at Lucas' trial." She looked sad.

"He was a monster!" Cosmo cried. "He destroyed the Seedrian species completely! Why do you care what happens to him now?"

"Because I loved him once," Hertia said simply.

"But shouldn't we all be there?" Cosmo asked. "Won't they at least call me to the trial?"

"I will try to spare you that if I can," Hertia said. Then she was gone.

"Come on, little Cosmo!" Galaxina said, taking Cosmo's hand. "You have to see!"

"Everything here is so beautiful!" Cosmo's large, heavy sister said.

"Even more beautiful than the Green Planet ever was!" the sister with ponytails added.

Cosmo allowed her sisters to take her to a beautiful garden. As her mother had told her, words couldn't describe what she experienced. Everywhere she looked, she saw Seedrians. Not just females like on the refugee ship. There were males who lacked the look of madness Lucas and his followers had shown. Cosmo recognized her aunts and cousins, but most were unknown to her.

Cosmo embraced the ones she knew. Then she started embracing ones that she shouldn't have known, yet somehow did. She embraced her brother, Landar, who had died protecting his wife, Starla, before Cosmo had been born. She knew one was her great-grandmother, another her third cousin, although she couldn't even have guessed how she knew.

Everywhere, light shined brightly, although there was no sun. The light was warm and gentle, never blinding. A beautiful river flowed through the garden. It was clearer than crystal. Flowers every color she could imagine grew everywhere. Trees containing many different types of fruits grew further than she could see. Cosmo started to cry. It was just too much for her. Her sisters held her, and one sang to her, but still she cried.

"Hush, baby sister," Galaxina said softly. "No tears here. This is a happy place."

"I thought I'd never see any of you again!" Cosmo sobbed. "Forgive me, please, big sisters, for being so silly!" She started to cry again.

"Love makes everyone silly," Galaxina said. "But no more. It's time to smile now and be happy."

"But… how long will Mother will gone?" Cosmo asked. If this was Heaven, it was incomplete without her mother there.

"She'll be back soon," Galaxina assured her. "Time has no meaning here. A few minutes, a few days, a thousand years, it makes no difference."

"That's…that's difficult for me to understand," Cosmo said. "I…this is all happening so fast! My head is spinning!"

"You'll get used to it, Cosmo," Nova said. "We all came here very confused."

"Relax," Starla, Cosmo's pigtailed sister said.

"Enjoy yourself," the large girl told her. "There's no more sorrow or anger here."

Cosmo tried to do as her sisters said, but she kept wondering about her mother and Dark Oak. Was he sorry for what he'd done? Should she try to forgive him? After all, he _was _her father. But how could he? After he'd killed her entire family. His family. His own wife and children. Because of him, the Seedrians were extinct now. She had been the last. What a sad ending for a once proud race. Was all this punishment for that pride? Cosmo knew she should be at rest, but it was impossible to stop thinking and worrying.

What had happened to her friends? Cream and Amy would cry because she was dead. And Tails…had she imagined that he'd said he loved her at the end? And she'd thought she just annoyed him! All that time lost now. Lost forever. What would happen to Tails now? Would he be all right, knowing what he'd done to her. Not that she blamed him. No, this was Dark Oak's fault. Him she could blame.

"Come, little sister," Galaxina said, leading Cosmo to the river. "Come swimming with us."

Cosmo loved swimming, and for a time, she was truly happy. The water was warm, and made her feel strong. She laughed. Yes, this was Heaven, and she was thrilled to be there. But then a tiny voice whispered to her, "What about Tails?" It would be many years before she would see him again. She prayed that he would be all right. That the damage shooting her must have done to his heart would be healed one day.

"Cosmo."

She turned and saw her mother. "Yes, Mother? Have you come to join us?"

"Cosmo, you must come with me," Hertia said. She held out her hand, and helped Cosmo out of the river. "We must go, little one."

"But, I need to dry off first, Mother," Cosmo said.

"But you _are_ dry, my darling," Hertia said. And Cosmo realized that she was.

"Mother," Galaxina said, "what's happening?"

"The judge wishes to speak to Cosmo," Hertia said, "and then…and then Cosmo needs to make a very, very important decision."

"A decision?" Cosmo asked. "What sort of decision, Mother?"

"One so important, you will need to think long and carefully about it," Hertia said, leading Cosmo through the garden.

"That sounds scary," Cosmo said. "What must I decide, Mother."

Hertia turned and looked her in the eye. "Cosmo," she said softly, "do you wish to live again?"

To be continued…

Next chapter: Cosmo speaks at Dark Oak's trial, and learns that maybe everything wasn't entirely his fault.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Testimony

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Two

"A Shocking Testimony"

Cosmo gasped. "But…but…I'm dead, Mother! How could I possibly…live again?!?" Then she remembered what Super Sonic and Super Shadow had been trying to do. Had they succeeded after all? Then why was she here?"

"Your friends have begun the long, slow process of restoring your body, my dear," Hertia said, as if reading Cosmo's mind. Actually, she probably had. "But it is soulless, because you are here. At this time, your physical form is only a tiny seed. It will grow, but it will take time."

"But…if my body is being reborn," Cosmo said, "does that mean…will I come back as a baby? I'll be too young for Tails!" Then she remembered how her amulet had shattered. She had become an adult, then initiated the final change. "Or will I come back as an adult? Or a tree?!?"

"You should have the power to choose your age," Hertia said.

"'Should?'" Cosmo repeated.

"I'm not omniscient," her mother explained. "I don't know everything. But I _do _know that you can return to your boy. Now come, we must not keep the judge waiting."

Cosmo followed her mother from the beautiful field to an enormous grey stone building. It seemed bigger than the Scar Ship that had destroyed their refugee ship. Inside, thousands of beings from different worlds milled about, muttering to one another.

"Mother, who are all of these?" Cosmo asked.

"Victims of the Metarex," her mother said sadly. "Here to give their testimony against Lucas."

At last, they entered the courtroom. Guards, some human, some animal, some a grotesque mixture, stood about. Bent over at a small table, was a purple figure Cosmo recognized, even though she'd only seen him in her mother's film. Lucas. He bound in chains that glowed like hot magma. He looked so different. So…sad. Not at all like the monster that had ordered her family killed and forced her Tails to kill her.

Still, Cosmo knew that this _was _that monster. The one that had placed a device in her brain that had ruined her last days among the living. She hardened her heart. No matter what, she would not weaken. She would not feel sorry for him.

Lucas looked up, and their eyes met. His looked haunted. "Cosmo," he said softly, "you should be here. Your life had only just begun. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?!?" Cosmo yelled. "YOU'RE SORRY?!?" She was shocked by her behavior, but couldn't seem to get herself to stop. "For what? For what you did to your wife and children? For opening up my head, and making it impossible for me to ever have a normal life?"

"But I didn't…" he began to say. But Cosmo wasn't having any of his excuses.

"But you didn't mean it?" Cosmo went on. "Did you mean to have Black Narcissus stab my friend Chris in the back when he was trying to help me? Did you mean it when you said that my love for Tails was wrong and sick? Which of those are you sorry for? Well? ANSWER ME!!!"

"Cosmo!" her mother cried. "Come and take your seat!"

Cosmo followed her mother. She sat down and tried to get a grip on herself. What was wrong with her? This wasn't like her at all.

"Cosmo, please," her mother whispered, "you must show proper control! And remember, no matter what else he may be, this is your father!"

"I don't care!" Cosmo sobbed. "I hate him!"

"Silence!" came a voice. "All rise for his honor, the General of the Five Ways!"

Hertia motioned for Cosmo to stand up. A figure in black robes came into the courtroom. He appeared human, but his face was harsh. Cold. Merciless. Cosmo realized she was more afraid of him than she had ever been of Dark Oak.

"Cosmo, youngest of the Seedrians of the Green Planet, is called to the witness stand!" the voice said. Cosmo wondered who was speaking as she came forward.

The judge looked at her. Cosmo shivered.

"You are the daughter of the defendant?" a man, Cosmo presumed a lawyer, asked her. She looked at him instead. He was far less intimidating.

"I-I am…Sir!" Cosmo stammered.

'Tell the court why you are here."

"W-why I'm here?" Cosmo asked. "I-I thought I was called to…"

"Yes, yes," the lawyer said. "What I mean is, tell the court why you are not among the living."

"Oh!" Cosmo cried. "Oh, of course! I'm sorry!" Slowly, sadly, Cosmo told how she had been born on a refugee ship. How she had only ever seen her home planet once, briefly, and could not enjoy the experience because of what the defendant had done to her. She told the entire story, finally, sobbing, how the boy she had come to love, and who had come to love her, had been forced to shoot her to save the entire galaxy, breaking his heart in the process.

The lawyer pointed to Lucas. "And the defendant _is_ your father, yes?"

"He-he never acted like one," Cosmo admitted. She could feel the rage building up inside of her again. "Even after all the horrible things he had done to me, to my loved ones, he never once apologized. Not until just now, in this courtroom. He never showed me the slightest sign of kindness or love. When he saw me crying, he laughed in my face. When I fell on my knees, and begged for mercy for those who meant more to me than my own life, he called me a fool!" She whirled at Lucas.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why couldn't you love me? Wasn't I good enough? You said I was a stupid fool! Doesn't a stupid child need the most love form her father? I hate you for what you did to your wife and children! Your own children!! I hate you for hurting my friends! For forcing me to hurt Tails in a way I can't see him ever recovering from! And…and…I hate you for making me hate you! Because I should have loved you…but I can't! And I hate myself for hating you when I should have loved you! You won!" she sobbed. "You won! You taught me how to hate! You were a good teacher! I'm only a child! I shouldn't know about such things as hatred and rage and bone-crushing sorrow! You wanted to protect the Seedrians? You didn't want the soldiers who died defending the Green Planet to die in vain? The Seedrians are all gone now! We're extinct! How killing us all honor the memories of the fallen? Of my brother, Landar, who died before I was born, fighting your war?! Is Landar proud of what you've done? Did you insane actions bring meaning to your only son's death? WELL, DID IT?!?"

The entire time she'd been yelling, Lucas had looked as if he were striking him physically. "I have no excuse for myself!" he sobbed at last.

"There _is_ no excuse for you!!!" Cosmo cried. She collapsed, wailing like a baby.

"The witness may step down," the voice said.

Cosmo's mother helped her down from the witness stand. Cosmo sobbed all of the way out of the building. She couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mother! I didn't mean to act that way! I didn't realize I still have no much anger inside of me! I thought that would fade once I came here!"

"He hurt you inexcusably," her mother said.

"And I struck back at him, now, when he's helpless and terrified, just as he did to me! Oh, Mother I _am _his daughter!"

"Yes, you are," Hertia said. "But not in the way you mean. He always took himself and his responsibilities far too seriously. When he was hurt, he lashed out. But his smile could light up the room, and he defended his family fearlessly before he went mad."

"Have I ruined his defense?" Cosmo asked, surprised that she was starting to feel regret for her actions.

"Oh my darling, no,' her mother said, hugging her. "He did that when he became Dark Oak. You only told the truth. If it was ugly and hateful, do not blame yourself."

"But I do blame myself," Cosmo insisted. ""Because I should have stopped myself. Because I should have loved him, no matter what! I've treated my own father shamefully! Why, Mother? Why can't I purge this hatred in my heart now, when it should no longer matter in this world?"

"You are still of the living world," her mother said. "It was not your time. You have been wounded in more than body and mind, my darling," her mother said. "You have a wound in your very soul, that needs time to heal. But it will heal, Cosmo, hopefully before it's time for your final decision."

"You mean, on whether or not I should go back?" Cosmo asked. "How can I live again, knowing you and my sisters cannot? How can I leave all of you again? How do I deserve to live, when there is so much hatred in my heart? I thought, when I died, that I'd gotten over all of that. That my anger, and fear, and self-doubt were all gone forever. I even told Tails that he had taught me to love and believe in myself, and that would never leave me? But now I'm just as confused as I ever was!"

"You must decide what is right for you," her mother said softly. "And don't just hate your father. Save some of that anger for me."

Cosmo gasped. "Wha-what are you saying, Mother?!?"

"Cosmo," Hertia said sadly, "it was my fault that the Metarex were created."

To be continued…

Next time, Cosmo discovers information she wishes she hadn't and makes her decision. But will she come to regret it?


	3. Chapter 3: To Be Or Not To Be

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Three

"To Be Or Not To Be"

"No, Mother!!!" Cosmo cried. "It wasn't your fault!"

"Wasn't it?" Hertia said softly. "When your father stole our planet egg, and our world began to die, I destroyed him and his soldiers, fearing that they would become a threat to the entire galaxy. Perhaps they would have. Perhaps there would have been many more than the five that became the Metarex. But your father was not completely mad then. If I had tried again to reason with him, or if I had left him in peace to seek a new world, perhaps this horror would not have happened. The transformation from Lucas to Dark Oak twisted him, in mind, body, and spirit. Made him a monster than could not be reasoned with. Did I not think that, if he survived, he would come to kill me? That, in his rage and madness, he might harm our children? All of our women? Yes, Cosmo. I knew he would come if he lived. I knew he would kill us. But I trusted that the missiles would do their job, and that he, and his officers, would all be dead. So you see, little one, you now know that both of your parents were proud fools who had to have their own way, no matter who got hurt in the process. And then the final change came upon me, and I was never able to hold you in life. And I chose to let it come upon me, because I felt I could better control our refugee ship, and protect you all. I trusted that Galaxina and the others would be able to raise you in my stead, because none of them could ever have children. And now, my poor dear, tell me the truth…do you still believe that the fault was all your father's?"

"_STOP IT!!!" _Cosmo screamed, grabbing her head. "Why?!? Why did the two of you do these things? And why tell me now? What possible good can it do now?"

"Perhaps it will help you decide your future," her mother said softly.

"I…I can't think!" Cosmo sobbed. ""I don't know what to do!"

"Calm yourself, Cosmo," Hertia said. "You don't want to upset your sisters."

"Is there…is there any hope for them, Mother?" Cosmo asked. "For them to…"

"To live again?" Hertia finished. She sighed sadly, but gave no other answer.

Cosmo walked in silence for awhile. When they were nearly back to her sisters, she stopped. "Mother? If I…if I go back…what would I have to go back to? A dead world? There can be no new Seedrians. There is no Thorndrigan left to perpetuate our species."

"You were specially prepared before your birth so that you would not need to procreate with a Thorndrigan," her mother said. "You should be able to have children with other plant forms. Perhaps, even…an animal."

Cosmo gasped. "Do you mean it?!? I could have Tails' baby?!? Really? That's…that's…" She couldn't finish her train of thought.

"I believed them all dead, and I wanted at least one of my children to be able to carry on our line," Hertia said.

"Then, Galaxina and the others couldn't…?"

"I don't believe so," her mother said. "But again I must admit I don't know everything. Stranger things have happened."

"Mother?" Cosmo asked as they started to walk again. "Dar-Father was so powerful, even Super Sonic couldn't defeat him. How was I able to immobilize him, even for a little while?"

"In desperation, you managed to tap into your full potential," her mother said. "Your father was vastly more powerful than his generals. True, he had the strongest armor, but he also had other abilities. He had experimented, mutated himself. He was vastly more powerful when you were created than he was when we had your sisters. And you have his potential."

"Then…I would have grown more powerful?" Cosmo asked. "I wouldn't have just been a burden to my friends, Mother?"

"You were never a burden," her mother said. "Listen…"

Cosmo listened. And she realized she could hear her friends. They were talking about her.

"I feel so bad!" That was Cream. "I didn't even say good-bye to Cosmo!"

"It's okay, Cream." That was Amy. "Cosmo wouldn't blame you. Heck, I was awful to her sometimes, and she never resented me for it."

"I know," Cream said, "but…but what about poor Tails? He's hurt so bad, and I don't know what to do for him!"

"He'll be okay," Amy promised. " We'll get him through this, you and me."

Cosmo broke the connection. Amy was all right, but Cream was hurting. And Tails…She had to see Tails!

And suddenly, she could. He was using a pair of tweezers to pluck something from her pillow. Her hairs. He was placing them in a little bag. Then he went to the bridge. He sat down in her seat, placed the plastic bag on the instrument panel, and shut his eyes. Tears began to roll down them.

"Oh no!" Cosmo said. "Oh, Tails, please don't cry!"

"He can't hear you, Cosmo," her mother said softly. "You can make him hear, but you'll need to concentrate. It's been three days exactly since you died, and in a minute, it'll become much more difficult for you to communicate with him.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo!" Tails wailed suddenly. "I'm sorry! I love you, Cosmo! I'll always love you!"

"He loves me too!" Cosmo said. "Oh, Mother, please, at least let him feel that I'm still watching over him." And suddenly, she could feel herself going down. To Mobius. To the Blue Typhoon. She floated to him, ran her fingers across his hair. His bangs! He'd cut those bangs that she'd thought were so cute, hanging over his eyes the way they did. Why had he done that?

"Cosmo?" he asked, opening his eyes. He looked right at her, but obviously didn't see her. He continued to look around. "Cosmo? Are you here? Have you--have you come to say good-bye?"

This was more painful than Cosmo had thought. She fled from him across the Blue Typhoon. Tails ran after her. Maybe he could smell her. She knew that he had an extremely keen nose.

"Cosmo!" he cried. He sounded desperate. "Please don't go so fast! I can't keep up with you!"

Cosmo couldn't bare to see him, hear him, like this. She fled to the spot that she had left the Typhoon for the last time. She rose into the air. Then she realized he was following her.

"He shouldn't be following me!" Cosmo said to herself. "I'm dead. It doesn't matter to me. But Tails is alive, and his place is down there with his friends!"

She looked down. Tails was shivering. His breath was labored. Was he tired? No. He was having trouble breathing! The air must be getting thin. Cosmo no longer breathed, so she hadn't noticed.

"He could die following me!" Cosmo realized, horrified by the thought. "Mother, please, let him hear me!" She concentrated.

"Go home, Tails," she begged.

"NO!" Tails cried.

"Let me go, Tails. It's best this way. For both of us. You have so many happy years ahead of you. So many wonderful experiences to enjoy. You don't need me." Cosmo would miss him, but she wanted to stay with her family. She wanted…she didn't know what she wanted!

"Yes I do!" Tails sobbed. She could see ice forming on his fur. If he didn't stop following her soon, it would be too late for him to save himself.

"Until the very last, I've been a burden to you," she said sadly. "And now I still am! I am so sorry!"

"P-please, Cosmo!" Tails wailed. He was wheezing now. "You've never been a b-burden to me! I love you! I love you!"

No! She had longed to hear him say those words, but it could never be now! That was over for her!

"Find happiness elsewhere," she begged. "I will see you when your time is through, and explain to you then why this has to be." He had to stop now. She didn't want him to join her now!

"B-but your s-seed!" Tails stammered. He was stiffening up. "If it's not y-you th-then wh-wh-what is…?"

She would never know if she would have answered him then or not. Because just then, his tails failed him completely. He started to plummet to the ground.

"Oh no!" she sobbed. "Pull out, Tails! You have to pull out of your fall!"

She watched as he fell. Fell. Fell! "Mother! Help me!" She flew down and tried to grab him, to keep him from falling, but she couldn't touch him. "No!" she screamed. "Please spare him!"

Just in time, his tails started to spin, and he managed to save himself.

"Thank you!" Cosmo sobbed. "Thank you, God!"

She watched Tails land. He sank to his knees, sobbing. He rolled up into a ball and wailed like a baby.

"Cosmo," her mother said softly, "it's time for you to come back."

"Now?" Cosmo asked. "But Tails…"

"He is safe," Hertia said.

"But he's hurting so bad!" Cosmo sobbed. "And I did that to him!"

"Oh my dear daughter," Hertia said, drawing Cosmo to her. "You must accept that there are some things you want that require you to give up other things."

"I can really go back, Mother?" Cosmo asked.

"Not now," Hertia said. "Not for quite awhile. Do not worry about your boy. His friends will take good care of him for you."

"Good bye Tails," Cosmo sobbed, following her mother. "I'll always love you."

When they returned to the others, Galaxina asked Cosmo, "What did you say, little sister?"

"And what will you do?" her large sister asked.

"Will you leave us again?" the sister with pony tails asked.

"You know?" Cosmo asked. "That I can…"

"Go back and live again?" Galaxina asked. "Yes, little sister, we know."

Cosmo hugged each of her sisters again. "I wish…I wish that you could all come back with me. That we could be a family again…in the land of the living!"

"That's a very sweet dream," Galaxina said, "but how could we? Our bodies were destroyed long ago."

"We'll miss you if you go," Starla said, "but we'll all be rooting for you to be happy if you do. And time is so different here."

"My head is spinning," Cosmo said. "I--I don't know! I just--I feel so guilty for even considering it!"

"You'll decide when the time comes," Hertia said. "Take care of her until I return, girls."  
"You're leaving us again?" Cosmo asked. She was seeing so little of her.

"I must see what Lucas' verdict was," Hertia said. "I'll be back soon." And she was gone again.

"Cosmo," Galaxina said, as they returned to the pool, "what did you say to the judge?"

"Was he scary?" the big one asked.

"He was frightful!" Cosmo said. "And…and…"

She told them what she'd said. How she'd screamed at him in court. Her sisters looked shocked.

"He did do terrible things, especially to you and Mother," Galaxina said, "but he was a good father and provider once. I think he went mad when Landar died."

"Mad?!?" Cosmo cried. "He was mad?" She gasped. "Could it--could it be…hereditary?"

"Well, I suppose it might be," Galaxina said. "But you'd never have such hatred in your heart that you'd do terrible things like he did."

"But I _do_ have hatred in my heart!" Cosmo sobbed. "I cursed him in court! Is there a chance I could…go crazy like he did? If I go back? That I could hurt the people I love? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Tails!!" Cosmo buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "I don't want to end up like one of them! I don't want to become a Metarex!"

Her sisters tried their best to comfort her, but she didn't want to be comforted. "Only the males went mad," the one with the pigtails said. "So it probably won't affect you."

Maybe not, Cosmo thought, but…Then she remembered what her mother had said. That she might be able to have Tails' children. What if they had a little boy, and he grew up to become a new Dark Oak? All the horror would begin again! And this time it would be her fault!

As her sisters continued to try to reassure her, Cosmo found herself thinking, "Why do they want to help me? Don't they care that I can live again, find love, maybe raise a family, but it's too late for them? Why don't they hate me?" Through her tears, she looked at their faces. She saw only love and concern. She could stay here with them, with her mother, and never have to worry that she or her child might lose their minds. Tails would mourn her, perhaps for the rest of his life, but at least he'd never have to watch her go insane. Never have to stop her from hurting someone. Never see their son put on shining armor and attack Sonic and maybe even his own father!

Cosmo sobbed. What choice did she have? She couldn't put anyone through what Lucas had put them through.

"I'm sorry, Tails," she whispered. "I'm so sorry! But you'll be better off remembering me the way I was! Be happy, my darling, and find another! Maybe Cream! You two always did look so cute together!"

Cosmo's mind was made up. She would stay here with her family.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Tails I'm All Right

In this chapter, I give names to the other two Seedrian girls Cosmo knew. The blonde, who had no name in the show, I've decided to name Nova. She's the one that asks Cosmo to say hello to her mother for her. This means that she is not Cosmo's sister, and, in fact, does not resemble her. But she was clearly part of the family. Instead of making her a cousin, I decided to make her husband, who dies in front of her in beast form, Cosmo's brother, since Lucas seems to really lose it when he finds out Landar is dead. The loss of his only son would have hit him hard, and might have been what finally pushed him over the edge. The big one I named Sunflower. So why Sunflower and Nova? Cosmo's name is based on Cosmos, meaning both the universe, and also two types of flowers. It also means bringing order out of chaos, which is exactly what Cosmo did. Galaxina is from galaxy and also a flower, galax orceolata. So it seemed a good idea to give the other two names that were both astronomical and botanical. Sunflower is obvious. Nova is from aster nova, another type of flower, and also asteroid and nova, two more astronomical terms.

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Four

"Tell Tails…I'm All Right"

Once Cosmo had made her decision to stay with her family, she was able to put the worries of the living world behind her. She convinced herself that Tails would be fine, that Cream and Amy would take care of him. That it was for the best. Cream was sweet and kind, and didn't lose her temper the way Cosmo sometimes would. No one would say that their love was strange or wrong.

Yes, it was best for everyone if Cosmo stayed where she was. Or so she kept telling herself.

Time passed. Cosmo's mother returned to tell them that Lucas had been sentenced to the sulfur mines for ten thousand years, at which point his file would be reopened. Cosmo wished she could feel sorry for him. But he had done so much to her, to all of them. All she wanted was to not think about him anymore.

"Will he suffer, Mother?" Galaxina asked.

"I'm afraid so," Hertia said. "Constantly. It's best not to think of it, girls."

Cosmo felt something. Pity? Did she pity the monster that had ruined then ended her life? Had taken her family from her? Forced her poor Tails to kill her, and perhaps, in a way, himself? How could she pity him?

Time continued to pass, if such exists where Cosmo was. She spent a lot of time with her mother. Her sisters. And with Landar, her only brother, who she had never known. He was serious, but not at all like Lucas had been.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through so much, baby sister," Landar said, ruffling her hair. "Perhaps if I hadn't rushed into battle that last time, if I hadn't been killed, I might have been able to talk Father out of what happened. I still can't believe he'd…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I know you hate him, but you didn't know Father. Not really. Just the thing he became."

"Maybe," Cosmo said, "but I'd rather not talk about him. I hope you understand."

"I'm sorry it still bothers you now," her brother said. "You know, Nova and I were talking about starting a family when I practically got my fool head blown off. Maybe we'd've had a little girl just like my baby sister."

"It would have been nice having cousins," Cosmo said. "Everyone was so much older than me. I never really fit in anywhere." She rubbed her cheek against his. "But I'm glad to finally get to know you, onisama."

"Please, Landar, or onichan will be fine," he insisted. "You shouldn't be that formal with your siblings. Galaxina says you still call her oneesama."

"What did you call her?" Cosmo asked, curious.

"Annoying," Landar said, grinning. "But she lost interest in following me around when Sunflower was born. Actually, I kind of missed the attention." Sunflower was their large, heavy-set sister.

This was the sort of thing her sisters never spoke about. They'd always avoided telling her too much about their brother, possibly because they didn't want to upset his widow, Nova.

Cosmo learned all about her family, all about the history of the Seedrians, from the very beginning. A countless number of them came to see her, to speak with her, the very last of their species. It was when she thought of that fact, that she was the very last, that the living world came back into her thoughts again. She could keep the Seedrian line going, although mixed with another species, so that the bloodline would grow thinner over time, but never totally die out. Could make her sisters aunts and her brother an uncle. Could make her mother a grandma. And, yes, make Dark Oak a grandpa. But this thought made her worry again. Would she have to watch any son of hers every minute, checking constantly for signs of growing madness? Did she have the right to subject a child to such a fate? To subject Tails to such a fate?

Now that she thought of him again, she realized she had to know if Tails was all right.

"Mother?" she said. "Would it be all right for me to see how Tails is doing?"

"If that is what you wish," Hertia said.

Cosmo had no idea how she was doing this, but she found herself looking down at Tails and Cream and Amy. They all seemed very happy. They were eating, and Tails was really stuffing himself.

"He's happy!" she said. "He doesn't need me anymore!" It hurt to think that he'd moved on, but that was what she wanted, wasn't it?

As she continued to watch, Amy left, and Cream helped Tails clean up. Yes, they made a very cute couple. So…so why did Cosmo feel unhappy watching them work together? Was it…jealousy? But that was something that only the living experienced.

She was about to stop watching, when Cream and Cheese left. Tails waved good-bye, then his face fell. He went in and started to cry. He wasn't over her! He was putting on a brave front for his friends, but he was still in pain.

"Oh no," Cosmo said. "Oh, please don't cry, Tails!"

"He can't hear you, Cosmo," her mother reminded her. "Do you wish for him to?"

"N-no, Mother," Cosmo said. She turned away. Tails was still suffering. Because of her.

"Perhaps…perhaps if I convince him I'm happy, he'll be able to move on," she thought. "Mother, is it possible for me to speak to someone else? Sonic maybe?"

"He has great untapped abilities, as you saw when he was energized by the chaos emeralds," her mother said. "He should be able to hear you."

So Cosmo concentrated. She could see Sonic now, sitting under a tree.

"Sonic…" she said.

"Huh?" Sonic said, looking around. "Who…?"

"It's me, Cosmo. Can you hear me?"

"Sure," Sonic said. "Cosmo, I--I'm really sorry about what happened. I…"

"It's all right," she assured him. "I don't blame you. Or Tails. I want you to tell all of my wonderful friends that…" She struggled to think of exactly what to say. "…I'm all right. I'm with my mother and my sisters and my brother and…and my entire family. We're all happy here, Sonic. We're at peace. There's no anger or hatred or violence here, and we are all one with nature. I want you to tell Tails to look to the sky and the trees, because that is where I'll be. Tell him I want him to smile again. To be happy. Because I'll be looking down on him, now and then, and I don't want to see him sad. Tell Amy and Cream and Cheese I miss my newest sisters. Yes, and tell Knuckles and Chris that I miss them too. Oh, and you, of course."

"Gee, thanks," Sonic said. "You know, I'm not one to get all mushy, Cosmo, but it was really great having you around!" He gave her a thumbs-up.

"Good-bye, Sonic, Good-bye!" Cosmo broke contact then, so it wouldn't be until much, much later that she would learn that Dark Oak had contacted him right after she had. If she had known then, everything might have turned out far differently.

Cosmo thanked her mother, then walked away. She needed to think. It was strange, speaking to the living, the way her mother had spoken to her when she had still been alive. She had never, so far as she knew, had that sort of power before. She had been certain that she heard her mother because of her mother's special abilities.

But her mother had told her that she had great untapped potential. That she could have helped her friends in battle, if she'd only known how. Not that Cosmo wanted to fight, she still hated violence. But how wonderful to not have to hide in a corner, or have Tails risk his own life to keep her safe!

She remembered the one time she'd experienced real power before the end. She had been holding a planet egg. Somehow, it had responded to her thought, wrapped the enemy in vines. But it had attacked herself and her friends as well. The chaos emeralds responded negatively to negative thoughts. Perhaps the planet egg had sensed her anger and hate. If she had time to experiment, could she learn to control such powers? Did she want that time? Did she want to go back? Back to her insecurities and anguish that she had failed to save anyone from the Metarex?

She spoke to her mother about this. "Your problem, my dear, is that you lack self-confidence," her mother said simply. "You second guess yourself all the time. You were graceful, yet, when you thought poorly of yourself, you'd suddenly become clumsy. You are intelligent, yet you told yourself you lacked the ability to understand your boy when he spoke technologically to you. It is your self doubt that has always betrayed you." She smiled sadly at her daughter. "Tell me, my darling, was it that you were afraid to fail, or was it that you were afraid to succeed?"

Cosmo had no answers. But she realized that she could not make a final decision on her fate until she could give her mother an answer. More importantly, until she could answer her own questions. They were many, and they were confusing, but was that, as well, the result of her self doubt?

"Excuse me," came a soft voice. Cosmo turned to see a beautiful blonde-haired human girl.

"Um…may I help you?" Cosmo asked, bowing.

The girl bowed back. "I am Maria Kintobor. Perhaps my dear Shadow has told you about me?"

"Yes, he has," Cosmo said. "You look well. He'd be very happy to know that."

"Do you hate him for what he's done?" Maria asked.

"You know?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, I've heard," Maria said, nodding, "and I'm so sorry. But Shadow was good when I knew him. He's lost his way, and I'm afraid that my death caused that. But I'm certain that he can be good again, if he only tries." She sighed. "My cousin, Julian, as well. You knew him as Doctor Eggman. I assure you, he was a good man until one of his experiments went horribly wrong. Perhaps, perhaps one day, even _he_ may find redemption. I will continue to pray for them both."

"You know what they've done?" Cosmo asked. "Yet you still care for them? How? How do you forgive someone that's hurt you until you had to scream in pain and anguish? How do you keep hatred out of your heart, Maria?"

"It's simple, really," Maria said, smiling. "You fill your heart so full of love that there's no room for hatred. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Please," Cosmo begged, "tell me more."

To be continued

Next time, see Amy's séance from Cosmo's point of view. Plus, Maria introduces Cosmo to Molly, and what they both have to say to her may turn out to be very important later on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seance

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Five

"The Seance"

"What is it that you wish to know?" Maria asked.

"I wish to understand Shadow," Cosmo said. "Perhaps, by learning to understand him, I may be able to understand myself."

"I'm afraid that your boy, Tails, is suffering in much the same way Shadow is," Maria told her.

"Then…then Tails may become a brooding loner, the way Shadow has?" Cosmo asked. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything against your friend."

"No, Shadow is as you've described him," Maria said sadly. "I do not have the ability to communicate with him. You have no idea how special you are, Cosmo. Or how much, I'm sad to say, you have in common in with Shadow."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Cosmo asked. "How are we alike? We were both brooding and lonely, and we didn't fit in. Is that what you meant?"

"Your father was not a kind man, was he, Cosmo?" Maria asked.

Cosmo hung her head. Slowly, she explained to Maria who her father was.

"And it is because of him that you are here now?" Maria asked. "That's very sad, and I'm sorry for you. Because you should have happy memories of your father. And Shadow should have empathized with you, because of his origins."

"But…wasn't Shadow created by your grandfather?" Cosmo asked. "That's what Tails told me. Wasn't your grandfather a good man?"

"He was. Until I died. Then he lost his way, just like Shadow. He did terrible things in the end, before he died. But he's sorry for them now. Is your father?"

Cosmo thought about that. The way he had looked at his trial. The way he had tried to apologize. She had screamed at him. "I've repaid his cruelty with my own!" Cosmo said. "There's so much anger inside of me, and I don't know what to do about it!"

"If you're angry with him, then you need to talk to him," Maria said.

"But…he is being punished," Cosmo said. "I don't want to disturb him."

"You don't want to see him, do you?" Maria asked. "Because he is in torment?"

"Can you hate and love someone?" Cosmo asked. "Should you?"

"Can you?" Maria asked.

Cosmo shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know." She thought for a minute. "Do you know where I can find a girl named Molly? She was Shadow's friend."

"Yes, we've spoken together about poor Shadow," Maria said. "You should know by now that you can find anyone you wish to find here easily. Would you like for me to come with you?"

"Yes, please," Cosmo said.

"Very well," Maria said. She held out her hand. Cosmo took it.

"I have heard you have a chance to go back," Maria said softly. "Would you mind giving Shadow a message for me if you do?"

"No, not at all," Cosmo said. "But I do not think I will be going back."

"Well, let me tell you something I'd like to tell him," Maria said. "You are not your father. You do not need to be your father. Anymore than Shadow needs to be his father. You see, Grandpa couldn't finish his work alone. Shadow was made with the help of a truly evil creature by the name of Black Doom."

Cosmo gasped. "I've heard of him!" she said. "He is said to be a devil!"

"Yet did you think of Shadow as a devil before he attacked you?" Maria asked.

"I thought he was a hero. Like Sonic. But…he was so angry."

"Yes, but do you see evil in him?"

"No," Cosmo said after a moment. "I saw a haunted face. I saw my own face. Looking back at me as if from a mirror."

"Yet do you see evil in yourself, Cosmo?" Maria asked.

"No," Cosmo admitted. "I see fear. And confusion. And pain. But…but if I return…there's a chance I might lose my mind. Become violent. I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"If I went back," Maria mused, "I would be very sick. And I would die again soon. But I would still go back. Just to see Shadow smile again."

"That would be nice," came a voice. A girl with red hair appeared now.

"Are you Molly?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, and you're Cosmo," Molly said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You…wouldn't say that if you knew everything," Cosmo said sadly. "I'm afraid it's because of me that you are here. The Metarex placed a transmitter and camera in my brain. They saw everything I saw, heard everything I heard. Anything I was told, that I read, they knew it all! They knew so much that those fighting them were planning. And perhaps because of this, you lost your life. I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Molly said, getting down on one knee and placing her hand under Cosmo's chin.

"I chose to serve the Metarex because I was afraid they would kill me," Cosmo sobbed. "This is no excuse, but somehow…I forgot. My mind blocked it out."

"You're just a little child," Molly said. "You shouldn't know of such things as war and death. I have a little sister about your age named Lisa. She hasn't arrived here, so she must still be alive. I pray she is safe and well."

"She would hate me," Cosmo said. "I took you from her. And from Shadow. And that is why he tried to kill me. Because he had allowed himself to feel for someone again, and she had been taken from him."

"Would you have torn out your own eyes and ears to stop the Metarex from knowing what you knew?"  
Molly asked.

"If I had no other choice," Cosmo said. "My friends were discussing what to do about me when I decided I would not be a danger to anyone if I were alone. I would have fled into space, and perhaps died there, if the boy I love hadn't gone after me. He convinced me that the Metarex couldn't hurt anyone through me if they were destroyed."

"And they're all gone now," Molly said. "Because of you."

"And yet, none of their victims came back to life," Cosmo said sadly.

"Cosmo," Molly said, ruffling Cosmo's hair, "I died because my friends gave up the fight. They tried to make a deal with the Metarex. And they were betrayed. Turned very painfully into trees."

"Have you forgiven them?" Cosmo asked.

"I am trying," Molly told her.

"But why? After what they did to you?" Cosmo asked.

"Your boy shot you dead," Molly said bluntly. "Do you hate him?"

"No!" Cosmo cried. "He had to! He didn't have a choice! Neither of us did!"

"And Shadow and your friend Sonic struck you down," Maria added. "Do you hate them?"

"I…yes, I still hate Shadow," Cosmo admitted. "But I do not hate Sonic. He did what he had to as well." She thought some more. "Actually, I hate Shadow because he hurt Tails, when Shadow tried to kill me."

"So you hate him not for what he did to you, but for what he did to another," Molly said.

"Yes," Cosmo said, "I…my head is spinning. Tails and Sonic were so sorry I was dead. Sonic tried to save me. He tried very hard."  
"Only Sonic?" Maria asked.

"No," Cosmo realized. "Shadow tried to help him. He… tried to bring me back."

"Maybe you'd like to think about what we've discussed for awhile, then come and speak to us again if you have any further questions?" Maria suggested.

"Yes," Cosmo said. "Thank you." A thousand thoughts were running through her mind at once. She returned to her family. She found her mother and Galaxina talking.

"Hello, Cosmo," Galaxina said. "Are you going to look in on your boy?"

"I…I shouldn't," Cosmo said. "It hurts so much! But--perhaps just a moment." And suddenly, she could see him, talking to the little plant that was growing. Her body.

"I guess it was just too much to hope for," he said softly to it. "But whoever you are, I swear I'll take care of you every day I live."

"He…thinks my seed is…someone else now?" Cosmo asked.

"Since you said you are not coming back," Galaxina told her softly, "he's convinced himself that this is your child."  
Cosmo gasped. "But how could I…?!?"

She saw Tails lay down on the floor. "Good night, Cosmo," he said. "I'm so sorry. I love you!" He started to cry. Cosmo looked away in horror.

"He really loves you, little sister," Galaxina told her gently.

Cosmo sighed. "Please, oneesama," she said. " It's best if I put him out of my mind. Best for both of us if we just forget one another."

"But can you really do that?" Galaxina asked her.

Cosmo looked away. "I have to! We both have to." This line of questioning was making her very uncomfortable.

"Unless you…" Galaxina started to say. Cosmo cut her off.

"But I can't! I can't, and we both know why!" The thought of a little Dark Oak with twin fox tails terrified her. "Oh, please, Tails! Let me go! I can't rest here if you don't!"

"Cosmo?" her mother said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Your friend, Amy, plans to try to contact you. Will you answer her?"

"She…what?!?" Cosmo cried.

"She is waiting until the walls between this world and the world of the living are thinnest," Hertia explained. "She intends to attempt what she calls a 'séance,' to speak with your spirit. You can ignore her if you wish. But perhaps you'd like to speak with her again. It won't be for some time."

"Well…it would be nice to see Amy and Cream again," Cosmo admitted.

"And not Tails?" Galaxina kidded.

"I…" Cosmo knew that if she still could, she would be blushing now.

"Enough, Galaxina," their mother said. "Then you _will _speak with her?"

"Yes, Mother," Cosmo said. "But Amy doesn't intend to contact me for quite awhile yet. Perhaps Tails will be over me by then." That thought terrified her. She wanted him to forget her, to move on, yet…

"But will you be over him, little one?" Galaxina asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Don't upset your sister," Hertia said firmly. "This has to be her decision." Cosmo wondered about the look that passed between them, but was afraid to ask about it.

"Yes, Mother," Galaxina said, bowing her head.

"And my decision is what's best for both of us," Cosmo said, knowing that she was lying. "No matter how much it may hurt." Good-bye, Tails. I'm sorry too. And I will always love you. But you'll be happier without me. I know you will."

While she waited for Amy's summons, Cosmo traveled. There were areas she was told that, if she entered, she would not be able to go back. More than once, she'd considered doing so, but she couldn't. She visited with family and friends, and forced herself not to think of her decision. Tails was hurting now, but she could hurt him far worse in the future.

She spoke with victims of the Metarex. Very few were as positive about their fates as Molly had been. She told no one that Dark Oak had been her father. She was too ashamed.

At last, her mother came to her. "Cosmo," she said, "your friend, Amy Rose is about to call you. Do you still wish to speak with her?"

"Can I speak with her and Tails and Cream?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, my dear, you can only speak with one person at once," Hertia told her. "Perhaps, in time, your powers would have grown so that you could communicate with more at once, but…Well, there is another way. But it would not be comfortable for you or…someone else."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Cosmo asked.

"You could enter someone's body," Hertia explained. "Speak through them. They would not remember the experience."

Cosmo thought about that. She didn't like the idea of taking over someone. A friend, especially. But she needed to speak with both Tails and Amy.

Her mother helped her to look down on her friends. She saw them: Tails, Cream, Amy, Charmy, Espio, and Vector. She watched as Amy blew out a candle, then instructed her friends to each blow out one set in front of them. Finally, the room was in darkness, yet Cosmo could still see them.

She looked them over. She needed to speak with both Tails and Amy, so she couldn't take over either of them. And she just wasn't comfortable possessing a boy. That just left Cream.

"I'm sorry, Cream," she said. "I would dearly love to speak with you, but…perhaps another time." Finally her mother's instructions, Cosmo's spirit entered Cream's body.

"Amy?" Cream said, feeling Cosmo's touch on her mind. "I-I feel…really funny…" Then the connection was completely. "I'm so sorry, Cream," Cosmo repeated.

"Hush, Cream," Amy said, "do not break the circle."

Cosmo swallowed. It was strange, having a physical body again, even for a few minutes. Especially since it wasn't her own. But she had to stop Amy from trying this sort of thing again.

"Amy, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"You know what we're doing, Cream, now stop interrupti…"

"That's not Cream's voice!" Tails looked horrorstricken. And it was her fault. "C-Cosmo?!?"

Cosmo tried not to look at Tails. Even though she realized he couldn't see her in the dark, she could still somehow see him. She concentrated her attention on Amy. "Can't you understand, Amy? Don't yo know that every time I speak to Tails, it hurts him?"

Amy asked her what they could do to help her. Cosmo shook her head. She explained as best she could that she was at peace, and calling her brought her only pain. It hurt so much to say that.

"Cosmo!" Tails sobbed. "Cosmo!" He couldn't seem to piece words together to speak to her. And he was so smart! She had to be really hurting him.

Amy assured her that Sonic was very sorry for killing her. Cosmo tried to convince her and Tails that she blamed no one. It had been necessary. She begged Tails not be angry with her for forcing him to make such a horrible decision.

"Me angry at you?!?" Tails sobbed. He broke down then. She forced herself not to cry. She had to be strong. For him.

"Don't be sad, Tails. Remember, I am always with you inside your heart."

When Amy asked her if she blamed Dark Oak, Cosmo considered this. Yes, she did, but, she realized, she didn't hate him quite so much as she had before. "In time, I shall even come to forgive him," she said, not wanting Tails to think she was overcome with anger and hatred even now. But her words upset him.

"He took you from me!" Tails sobbed.

Cosmo tried to get him to think her leaving him was for the best. She told him she had been in mourning the entire time he'd known her. That he would have wasted his life trying to cheer her up once the Metarex were gone. Something inside of her screamed at her to stop, to promise him that she would return to him, that he had her body, and it was regrowing. But she pushed that little voice away. Even when Tails sobbed that he might have been able to save her family and friends if only he hadn't done something that he had had absolutely no control over.

"You're a hero, Tails!" she told him. "You saved the entire galaxy!" But he would have none of that.

"Smile for me, Tails," she said. Before she knew it, she was admitting that she loved his smile. Even called him "my boy." But how could he be her boy, when she was dead and he was alive?

Then he said what she had only heard once before, just before Sonic and Shadow had taken her life. "Cosmo, I want you to know, that I was always love you!"

He'd said it! The words that, when she was alive, she longed to hear! Too late! She thought. Too late! She sighed. "I have to go now, Tails." He begged her to stay, but she said good-bye to the others, and begged Amy to apologize to Cream for not being able to speak with her. Then she promised Tails that she would come to him one day, and they would have eternity together if he still wanted to be with her.

"How…how do I go on…without you??" he sobbed.

Cosmo repeated what her sisters had told her. "Live. Love. Laugh. And be happy. Good-bye." Then she released Cream, and returned to her mother. She heard Tails cry out, asking her about her seed, but she couldn't stay any longer. She collapsed at her mother's feet, sobbing.

Galaxina walked over to her once her wails had become gentle sighs. "Are you all right, little sister?" she asked, helping Cosmo to her feet.

"No!" Cosmo sobbed. "No, I'm not!"

"Then…"

Cosmo turned away. "No! Don't say it, oneesama! Please, just don't say it!" She threw her arms around her. Later, she would think how sad it was, that she embraced the sister that had raised her, rather than the mother that had never been able to hold her in life.

"Cosmo," her mother said sadly. "I hate to add to your worries, but you must know that we are not supposed to speak with the living. You may do so because your body is alive and regenerating itself. But when the time comes for you to reenter it, if you choose not to, if you wait too long, your body will die. If that happens, you will be dead until the Resurrection at the end of time, and speaking to your boy again will cause you to be punished by the laws of Heaven."

"Will you…tell me…when it's time, Mother?" Cosmo asked, trying to stop sobbing.

"I will ask you three times when the time has come," her mother said. "If you say no to each time, then it will be too late."

Cosmo had much to think about in the months ahead.

To be continued…

This story is nearly finished. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters. So don't expect it to be updated for awhile. The final chapter will appear the day after chapter thirty of Tails' Story.


	6. Chapter 6: Be Careful What You Wish!

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Six

"Be Careful What You Wish!"

"Cosmo, I want to talk to you." It was her pony tailed sister.

"What is it, Nova?" Cosmo asked.

"What exactly is your problem?" Nova asked.

Cosmo took a step back. "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"You keep whining about poor you," Nova said, folding her arms. "Do you think your boy is ever going to be happy if you don't go back?"

"I'm doing it for him!" Cosmo sobbed. "Please, stop, sister! I-I can't bare to hear this!"

"Do you think staying dead will help him?" Nova demanded. "Do you think your friends will ever forgive you for what you're doing to him?"

"No," Cosmo sobbed. "No. Being dead hurts him. But living might end up hurting him more! I-I think it would have been better if--if I'd never been born!"

"Do you really believe that?" Nova said. "Is that what you want? To have never been born?"

"It would have been best for everyone," Cosmo said.

"Are you sure?" Nova asked. "I'll be back."

Cosmo was worried now. Nova had had a tendency to play practical jokes in life. What if she hadn't completely changed now? But she was sure her sister would never do anything to harm her. Harm her? How _could _she be harmed? Cosmo was dead. They all were. She sighed, and went to see Galaxina. Surely she would have something to say to make Cosmo feel better.

Cosmo found Galaxina looking down on Mobius. Had something happened to Tails?

"Is Tails all right?" she asked Galaxina, stepping up beside her. "Is he doing better, oneesama?"

"He still misses you very much, little sister," Galaxina said softly, turning to look at Cosmo.

There was a question Cosmo had been asking herself. She was afraid to give it an answer, so she asked her sister, "Do you think he could have been…my one true love?

Galaxina put an arm around her. "Do you?" she asked.

"Does it matter anymore?" Cosmo asked sadly. "Our love is over. And it's for the best. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"What about hurting yourself?" Galaxina asked, looking her right in the eyes.

Cosmo looked away. "It doesn't matter. It can't. It's best for everyone." Yet why did a pain shoot through her soul as she said this?

Galaxina suddenly had a brush. She started brushing Cosmo's hair. "You care so much about what's best for others. But what about what's best for you?"

Cosmo sighed. "What's best for Tails is what's best for me."

Galaxina shook her head. "But are you really sure what you're doing is best for him?"

Cosmo pulled away. "You know it is," she said. "You know why. I must protect him, and my friends, and those to come. No matter what it does to me."

"Even if it breaks his heart, little one?" Galaxina asked her. "And your own?"

"He'll move on in time," Cosmo insisted. "He has to! And I no longer have a heart." Not biologically speaking, at any rate. It had been destroyed with the rest of her body. Yet, wasn't her body, including her heart, growing slowly inside of that little flower that Tails cared for so carefully?

Galaxina lifted Cosmo's chin. "Don't you?" she asked. And suddenly, Cosmo could feel her heart beating. It was actually happening: her body was alive again!

But she resisted the urge to make plans for a future that might be full of heartache. "Hearts hurt too much," she said. "Please, I need to do what I feel is right." She walked slowly away.

"I hope you know what you're doing, little sister," Galaxina called after her.

"So do I, oneesama," Cosmo said sadly. "So do I."

Cosmo spent more time talking to her family, mostly her sisters and aunts and cousins, but also to relatives she hadn't known in life. She knew that she needed to speak with Maria again sometime soon, but time had no meaning where they were. It could keep.

She sought out Maria again. The human girl was surrounded by other humans. "She wouldn't want a pathetic creature like me disturbing her when she's with her friends," Cosmo thought, turning away."

"Cosmo?" Maria called. "Aren't you coming over here?"

"Oh no," Cosmo said nervously. "I don't want to disturb you!"

"Please," Maria said. "Why would you think you were disturbing anyone here?"

"I…am a plant," Cosmo said, "a vegetable life form. While you are all human, creatures of flesh and blood, and…and I do not belong here!"

Maria placed her hand on Cosmo's head. "Oh, little Cosmo, there is no flesh and blood here. And if you did not belong among us, you could not be here. Don't you see that whatever your body may have been, your soul is no different than ours?" She took Cosmo's hand. "Come. I want you to meet everyone. Everyone! This is Cosmo. She's a little shy around large groups, but I know that if you just give her a chance, you'll grow to love her the way I have!"

Everyone smiled and greeted Cosmo. She greeted them back, although she knew her eyes would be full of tears if she could produce them.

"They accept me here!" she thought. "My being a plant…my being of the same species as the Metarex…it means nothing to them!" But if Maria hoped to make Cosmo want to go back, this was not the way to do it.

"If I go back to the world of the living," she thought, "I will be like I was before. An outcast. Shunned and feared, or laughed at and mocked. Like poor Tails and his friends were on planet Earth."

"Are you feeling any better, Cosmo?" Maria asked when they were alone again.

"Maria?" Cosmo said softly. "If I may ask you a question, please?"

"Of course," Maria said. "I'll answer it the best I can."

"Your dream was to be around people," Cosmo said. "You couldn't the last few years of your life, because you were so sick. If--if you could go back, and live again, but…but people rejected you. Called you a freak. What would you do?"

"Do you mean would I still go back?" Maria asked. "Yes, Cosmo, I would. Because I'd know that my true friends wouldn't mind that I was a freak. Wouldn't think of me that way."  
"If I go back," Cosmo said slowly. "If I choose to do so…what message did you want me to give to Shadow?"

"Well, there's really no point in giving it to you if you're not going," Maria said. "Your time is approaching when you must choose. Tell me, are you anywhere near to being certain, one way or the other?"  
"I…no, I…I guess not," Cosmo admitted. She couldn't understand it. Why was she able to speak so honestly with this girl she barely knew, but not with her own mother and sisters? Was it because she didn't know her that well? Because, if she became too embarrassed, she could simply never speak to her again, but couldn't do that with her family?

"You will come to me if you decide to go?" Maria asked. "I will be happy to tell you then."

"I…I need more time to think," Cosmo said. "Excuse me, please."

"Of course," Maria said, smiling. "God bless you, Cosmo!"

Cosmo had no idea who or what God was. In all the time she'd been there, she'd seen no supreme being. Was it because she still could go back? If she saw God, then she couldn't, was that it?

As Cosmo headed towards her mother and Galaxina, she noticed they were discussing something. She overheard her mother say, "Wait and watch, dear."

"What are you talking about, Mother? Oneesama?" Cosmo asked.

Galaxina turned to her. "Do you wish to see your boy, Tails, today, little sister?"

Cosmo looked at her feet. "It hurts to see him," she said. "Yet, it hurts not to see him." She couldn't understand this. "Why does it still hurt, when I am dead?"

Her mother stroked her face. "You know why, my daughter."

Cosmo shook her head. "I'm not really sure I ever knew anything, Mother," she admitted. "But I will look a little." And suddenly, she could see Tails. He was…dressed really funny. He was with two older foxes, a male with a patch over one eye, and a female who was putting a little cap on his head that Tails clearly didn't want to wear. "Who are these?" she asked.

"His parents, little sister," Galaxina explained.

"Then he will be taken care of, won't he?" Cosmo said. Tails' parents. Yes, surely they would be able to help him "His mother will help him get over me." At least, she most certainly hoped so. But why was she making Tails wear that outfit?

"His love is still warm for you, little sister," Galaxina said. "Do you wait for it to grow cold?"

"What I do, I do for him, oneesama," Cosmo said. She had to believe this! "It is the best I can do for the one I love. He's alive. He's well. He's loved. He doesn't need me." And that thought, that Tails didn't need her, cut deep into her.

"But do you need him, little sister?" Galaxina asked

"I have you and Mother and our sisters and brother," Cosmo said. She couldn't take too much more of this! "I…I am all right."

"But are you happy?" Galaxina insisted.

Was she happy?!? How could she ask her that? "Of--of course!" she forced herself to say. "This is Heaven!"

Her sister looked at their mother. "But…"

Hertia raised her hand. "Galaxina, enough!" she ordered. She smiled sadly at Cosmo. "Will you continue to watch, Cosmo?"

Cosmo suddenly realized she couldn't. Not without breaking down. "I…I…I can't be with him anyway!" she sobbed. "This hurts too much! I have to…I have to go!" She turned and ran. Behind her, she could hear her sister cry out to her.

"Cosmo! Wait!" But she didn't wait. She kept running.

She felt terrible about it, but she avoided seeing both her sister and Tails for awhile. Her brother set up a swing and pushed her. Cosmo found herself thinking, "I should ask Tails to make one!" But that would mean going back. And she wasn't going back.

Was she?

Eventually, she found herself seeking out Shadow's other friend, Molly. Molly was looking down at her friends who had betrayed her. She was crying, because they were in torment.

"You still feel for them?" Cosmo asked. "When they cost you your life?"  
"Love and hate are not incompatible, Cosmo," Molly said. "But your question isn't really about me, is it? You're afraid that if you feel pity or love for your father, then you betray those like me who he killed, and those like your boy who still suffer because of his actions. Have you ever looked down on him?"

Cosmo gasped at the thought. "No!" she cried. "No! He was a hateful monster, and he deserved what he got! Why should I care if he suffers?"

"Then why not look?" Molly asked. "See his torment? Tell him you're glad that he's suffering now, while you're at peace?"

"No!" Cosmo sobbed. "No!" The truth was, Cosmo was _not_ at peace. Nowhere near that. And she wondered if she ever would be.

"It's all right," Molly said. "Would you take his sins onto your own soul? Carry out some of his payment for him?"

"I…" Cosmo looked away. Would she? Should she? No! No, he had killed her people! Her family! Made her suffer! Made it impossible for her to ever have a normal life! Then forced her to die so young! And force the boy she loved to take her life, thereby, perhaps, ruining his forever!

"No!" Cosmo sobbed. "I do not pity him! I _will_ not!"

"The fact that you still have such questions in your heart shows that you're not ready to be here yet, little one," Molly said. "Maria has said that she'd like you to give Shadow a message if you return. There's someone that I'd like to pass a message onto as well. You'll let me know if you change your mind, won't you?"

"I…_if_ I do," Cosmo said. "I…I never said I was going back!"

"Of course not, dear," Molly said.

"I asked Maria this question," Cosmo said, "and now, I'd like to ask it of you, if I may?"

"Certainly," Molly said. "Ask."

"If you could go back, but no one accepted you…if they called you a freak…would you go?"

"I suppose," Molly said. "I would, of course, search for true friends who would love me regardless of my supposed freakishness."

"Did you…did you love Leon?" Cosmo asked. "Did his betrayal hurt you deeply?"

"Yes," Molly said. "To both questions. Does this help you, Cosmo?"

"I…maybe," Cosmo said, noncommittally. "I don't know."

"Well, if I can help you, please let me know. Good luck, honey. With whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you," Cosmo said. "You've been very generous. If-if I do go back, I'll do my best to deliver your message."

"Of course you will," Molly said, ruffling Cosmo's hair. "My little sister was once like you. But in the last days of the war, she became cold and harsh, and I cried over her lost innocence. Never change who you are Cosmo. You're a bright light, and in the land of the living, a bright light warms a cold, weary world."

Cosmo returned to her mother to once again find her speaking with Galaxina.

"That's not for us to say, daughter," their mother was saying. Then they noticed her and said no more.

"Mother? Sister?" Cosmo said. "What are you talking about? You always stop when I come near." What were they keeping from her?

"Do you wish to see your friends, little sister?" Galaxina asked her.

"Perhaps later," Cosmo said. "I have much to think about what Maria and Molly told me. Give me a little more time, please, Oneesama. Mother."

"As you wish, daughter," Hertia said softly as Cosmo walked away.

"But Mother!" Galaxina said.

"Hush, Galaxina. Please trust your mother."

"Yes, Mother."

Cosmo sat down on a cloud to think. Her head was spinning. Suddenly, she felt an approaching presence.

"Cosmo."

"Nova?" Cosmo said, turning towards the older girl. Her sister's face looked scary.

"Come with me," Nova said, holding out her hand.

Cosmo backed away from her. "No!" she said. "Wha-what are you going to do, oneesan? I'm afraid!"

"You stared death in the face, but you're afraid now, when nothing can kill you?" Nova demanded. "Stop being silly, and take my hand."

Cosmo gasped. "Please, no, don't say that!" Cosmo sobbed, turning away from her. "Dark Oak told me to take his hand…and that's when he made me his spy! And my life was ruined from then on!"

"And yet, you _are_ going to come with me, little sister!" Nova insisted, grabbing Cosmo's hand.

"Wh-where are we going?" Cosmo asked fearfully, as her sister dragged her through the sky.

"I'm going to grant you your wish," Nova said.  
Cosmo was confused now. Her wish? To be with Tails? Nova couldn't do that! "Wh-what wish, big sister?" Cosmo asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you what you want," Nova said. "You wish you'd never been born? Do you still feel that way?"

"W-well, m-maybe it…it would have been best…for all of my friends!" Cosmo sobbed.

"Oh, would it?" Nova asked. "Very well then, Cosmo! Your wish is granted! You were never born!"

"Wh-what?!?" Cosmo cried. "I don't know what you mean, oneesan!"

"You were never born!" Nova repeated. "You've been given a great gift, Cosmo! A chance to see what the world would be like without you!"

To be continued!

"


	7. Chapter 7: It Was A Wonderful Life

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Seven

"It Was A Wonderful Life"

"I--I don't understand, Nova," Cosmo said. "Of course I was born!"

Nova shook her head. "No. You weren't."

"But…if I was never born," Cosmo said, "then…then who am I?"

"You're nobody!" her sister insisted. "No such person as Cosmo ever existed."

And suddenly, they were back on the refugee ship. She saw them, Galaxina and Nova and Starla and Sunflower. They were talking.

"Then all of mother's seeds died?" Sunflower asked.

"I'm afraid so," Galaxina said sadly. "One of them looked like it might make it, but it just suddenly seemed to…give up, lose the will to live."

"Then…our people are lost," Starla said.

_That was my last seed. My last try. I'm sorry, my children, but I can do no more._

Cosmo sobbed as she heard her mother say that. "She counted on me to be our last hope," Cosmo said. "She said I was special."

"And you think you weren't?" Nova asked.

Then they saw the Death Ship approach. Watched Galaxina yell at her sisters to run. Then the Metarex came on board. Cosmo watched Red pine strike down Nova.

"He hated me and I hated him," Nova said. "And he won. He killed me." Her voice sounded haunted.

Galaxina came into the room. She saw Nova, laying dead on the floor, and screamed.

"Galaxina!" Red Pine yelled. "Come with me! Take my hand! Be my bride, and I will spare you!"

"Marry you?!!" Galaxina cried, picking up Nova's limp body. "After what you did to my baby sister? You're crazy! I wouldn't marry you if…AHH!!!" Red Pine struck her down. Then he shot her.

"No!" Cosmo cried.

"The only surviving Seedrians now are the Metarex kings," Nova said. "No one else."

Cosmo now saw her friends being attacked by Doctor Eggman. They were screaming.

"That's…that's when the planet egg I was holding activated," Cosmo said.

"No, Cream has the planet egg," Nova pointed out. "And it's not responding to her. It needed a Seedrian to activate."

Sonic and Knuckles managed to get free, but Knuckles was injured. He screamed and grabbed his face.

"My eye! My eye!" Knuckles wailed.

Now they were in the sick bay of the Blue Typhoon. Tails was placing a heavy bandage on Knuckles' face. It was already bloody.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles," Tails said. "I'm afraid you're going to lose all use of that eye."

"No!" Cosmo sobbed. "That's my fault!"

"Don't be silly," Nova said. "How can it be your fault? You were never there. They never knew a Seedrian except the Metarex."

"Remember this?" Nova asked. Cosmo watched as her friends picked up the Metarex language.

"If I could only figure out what the Metarex are saying," Tails said, working at his computer. "This language is so complicated. So alien. There's nothing to base it on. It'll take a lot of work to discover what they're saying in this message." He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"That…that was _my_ job!" Cosmo realized. "_I_ translated the message for Tails!"

"How?" Nova asked. "No one named Cosmo ever landed on Mobius. No such person traveled on the Blue Typhoon with these animals."

She saw Tails and Knuckles exploring a cave. "There must be a clue here somewhere," Tails said, "but I sure can't find it!"

"Keep looking!" Knuckles ordered. "We've _got_ to find it!"

"Oh!" Cosmo cried. "I…I accidentally touched a button and…they can't find it?"

"Tails missed it," Nova said. "Knuckles might have found it, but it was on his blind side. He only has one eye now, remember?"

"Because of me!" Cosmo said.

"For someone that doesn't exist, you sure do talk a lot!" Nova said.

As Cosmo watched, they traveled further into the cave, not backtracking. They never reached the lower level she and Tails fell into. At last, she saw the snake-like Metarex suddenly appear. "Intruders! Destroy them!"

Knuckles knocked them over, and he and Tails raced outside. Sonic soon joined them, and they managed to destroy the snake Metarex.

"We never did find the source of the signals," Tails said. "I'm sure there must be a chaos emerald manufacturing plant down there, but we'll probably never locate it now!"

"But…if they don't go down there," Cosmo said, "they won't find one of the chaos emeralds!" she watched the ship take off. "Oh no! Stop! Please don't leave yet! You're not finished on this planet!"

"The Metarex will produce many thousands of fake emeralds," Nova said. "But don't worry, Sonic and the others still manage to gather all of the real ones…eventually."

"At least Shadow won't turn against Tails and the others," Cosmo said. "That's something. Isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Nova admitted.

And now Cosmo saw the Dark Planet. Heard her friends discussing what had to be done.

"The problem is…the gravitational field is so powerful, Sonic may not survive!" Tails was saying.

"Then you have to find another way!" Amy shrieked. "Sonic! Don't even think of getting in the Power Cannon! Do you hear me? I forbid you to do this!"

"Amy," Sonic said softly, "you know this is the only way."

Amy grabbed Tails and shook him. "Think of another way!" she screamed. "Tails! Think of another way!"

"Amy…" Tails said, tears rolling down his face. "I…I can't!"

"I estimate we have three minutes before we all perish, along with the galaxy, perhaps, the entire universe!" Eggman said.

"Tails, you can't!" Amy shrieked. "I won't let you!"

"Please," Tails said to their friends. "Please…leave us alone. We…we need to be alone now. Until…"

The others left. Chris, sobbing, was the last.

"Don't…" Amy sobbed.

"I don't want to!" Tails said. He reached for the button, then slammed the covering shut. "It's too hard!" he sobbed. "He's my big brother! I don't want to lose him!"

"It's not fair!" Amy sobbed. "It's not fair! We did everything right! We were winning! We'd won! It's all Dark Oak's fault! The others all died! Why won't he?!?"

"Amy, Tails," Sonic said, "take care of each other."

"Sonic!" Amy shrieked.

"I don't know…why I've treated you so badly all these years, Amy," Sonic said. "Guess I just never got over Princess Sally. Never learned to move on. I'm sorry."

"Don't, Sonic!" Amy cried.

"You have such a cute smile," Sonic said. "Show it to me, just one more time? Come on! Smile for me, my beautiful rose."

Amy smiled through her tears. "Please, Sonic!" she wailed. "Don't do this!"

"Tails, little brother," Sonic went on, "you've been my best friend for so long. Love ya, bro!"

"Oh, Sonic!" Tails sobbed.

"Tails," Eggman said, "you know you have no other choice."

"But…but Sonic…" Tails sobbed.

"Don't worry!" Super Sonic said. "Everything'll work out okay, buddy!" He gave Tails and Amy a thumbs-up. "Now let's end the menace of the Metarex once and for all, and make the universe safe for those who will come after us!"

"Don't, Tails!" Amy sobbed. "Please don't do it!" She tried to stop him.

"Don't stop him, Amy," Sonic said. "Tails has to do what's right! I'm just sorry I'm leaving such a terrible burden on you, little buddy!"

"No!" Amy wailed. "No! Sonic!"

"You know it has to be this way, Amy," Sonic said softly. "Shadow and I…we have to fulfill our destiny. We have to save the universe. Let me go, Amy!"

"I can't!" Amy screamed.

"Sonic!" Tails sobbed. "How can we go on without you?"

"You have to keep fighting the good fight!" Sonic said. "Don't worry! I swear, I am always with you!"

Tails reached for the button again. Amy started screaming.

"Good-bye, little brother!" Sonic said. "Amy…I love you!"

Tails pressed the button, firing the Sonic Driver. Super Sonic and Super Shadow exploded out of it, destroying the machine. Their twin lights flashed through space towards the Dark Planet.

"SONIC!!!" Amy screamed. "SONIC!!!" Tails was too overcome to say anything.

There was a brilliant explosion. Tails and Amy watched, horrorstricken. Cosmo also watched. She had no choice. Nova wouldn't allow her to look away.

"Sonic!" Amy shrieked. "Where is he?!? Tails! Where's Sonic?!?"

"Amy…" Tails sobbed. "I'm sorry! Sonic's…Sonic's gone!!!"

"NOO!!!" Amy screamed, dropping to her knees. "Sonic! SONIC!!!"

Sonic and Shadow weren't quite dead yet, but they were very close.

"We're going to die," Shadow said. "I'm sorry. I'll be with Maria and Doctor Gerald soon, but you're leaving everything you care about behind you!"

"At least they're alive," Sonic said. Horribly injured, both of them were kept alive only by the power of their super transformations. They were fading, and both would soon perish.

"They can't get away in time!" Shadow cried. "They'll be caught in the explosion that's coming!"

"We have to save them!" Sonic cried. "Help me, Shadow! One last time!"

As their quills began to take on their normal coloring, Sonic and Shadow held hands and cried out, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Tails!" Eggman yelled. "They've saved us! But we have to get out of here!"

"If only there'd been another way!" Tails sobbed. "Big brother! I killed my big brother!"

"I hate you, Tails!" Amy Rose screamed. "I'll hate you 'til the day I die!"

"No more than I'll hate myself!" Tails sobbed.

And now Cosmo saw that it wasn't only Tails who took to his bed as the Blue Typhoon headed home. Amy tore up her room, then finally collapsed on the floor.

"Sonic!" she wailed. "SONIC! What good is living if you're gone?! What's the point?!"

"They did it!" Cosmo sobbed. "But they both died! I could have saved them!"

"How?" Nova demanded. "You were never born, remember?" Cosmo stared at her sister in horror.

The scene changed. Cream and Vanilla were talking to Amy.

"You should stay here with us for awhile, dear!" Vanilla was saying.

"Yes, Amy," Cream urged. "Stay with us! Don't lock yourself away from your friends!"

"No," Amy said dully. "I…I have to go. Good-bye, Cream." She hugged her best friend. "Vanilla, Cheese…please take good care of her!"

"Amy!" Cream cried. But Amy closed the door in her face.

"Good-bye, little sister!" Amy sobbed. "Please, try to forget me!"

Amy went home. She walked through her house, looking at all of the pictures of Sonic. She had cut Tails out of every picture.

Amy took one picture that Cosmo remembered the hedgehog girl had said was her favorite. It was a picture of Amy and Sonic at an amusement park. They were smiling and holding hands. Amy took it into the bathroom with her. She opened the medicine cabinet. Took out a razor. Then she climbed into the bath tub and turned the water on.

"Wha-what is she going to do?" Cosmo asked, knowing full well what Amy had planned.

The scene shifted again. Cream was knocking on Amy's front door.

"Amy?" Cream called. "Amy, are you home? Amy?" Cream opened the door and looked around. The floor was covered with water. It could be heard running from somewhere inside of the house. Cream walked through the house, calling Amy's name. At last, she came to the bathroom. "Amy?" Cream said.

Amy Rose lay in the tub. Cream started towards it. The water in the tub. It wasn't clear. It was red! What…?

Cream screamed. Cosmo screamed as well.

Amy Rose stared blankly at her best friend.

Cream grabbed Amy. "Amy! Amy?" There was no response. "Amy, you're scaring me!" She shook her friend. "Amy! Wake up! Wake up! NOOO!!!"

"Amy had no hope for the future," Nova said softly, holding Cosmo to keep her from looking away. "There was no one to try Chaos Regeneration on Sonic."

"Stop it!" Cosmo screamed. "Stop this! Why are you doing this to me?!?"

"Because someone has to," Nova said. "Someone has to wake you up, little sister! Before it's too late!"

"I don't want to see anymore!" Cosmo screamed. She pulled away, and started to run. She ran and ran and ran. At last, she collapsed, to find herself right back at her sister's feet.

"No way out now but through the end, little sister," Nova said. "Time for the next scene."

"But I can't face anymore!" Cosmo wailed.

"Yes you can," Nova said. "Don't worry. I am always with you. Now look!"

Cosmo gasped. Buildings had been reduced to smoking rubble. Robot animals were everywhere, herding the last few remaining flesh and blood animals towards large machines. Living creatures went in, machines came out.

"No!" Cosmo sobbed. "How could this happen? Why didn't they stop Eggman?"

"Sonic was always the one that stopped Eggman," Nova pointed out.

"Then all of those people Sonic would have protected…" Cosmo said, unable to finish the thought.

Nova finished it for her. "All of those people died or became robot slaves! Sonic wasn't around to save them, because you weren't around to save Sonic!"

"No more!" Cosmo sobbed. "Please, sister, no more!"

"You can't stop now, little sister," Nova said.

"This is a dark day for Mobius," Vector said, talking to himself. "We have suffered heavy losses. But we haven't given up yet, have we, Charmy?"

"Yes, we have!" Charmy wailed. "Espio's dead! And Mighty's gone too! And they turned Ray into a robot!" Cosmo had heard Charmy mention Mighty and Ray. They had been part time members of Vector's group that she had never met.

"I'm sorry, kid!" Vector said. "I thought I could protect you!" Suddenly, the walls of the building they were in came crashing down on them. Vector threw himself onto Charmy, to try to save him.

"Charmy survived," Nova said hoarsely. "But he was trapped in the building, unable to escape, and soon became roboticized."

"No!" Cosmo sobbed. "My friends! I'm so sorry!"

The scene changed yet again.

Knuckles was fighting Eggman's robots, with Cream and Cheese and Chris' help. A metallic fist caught Knuckles on his blind side. He fell to the ground. The robot raised its foot and brought it down on the echidna. Smaller robots captured Cream and Cheese and Chris and dragged them away. Cream was screaming.

"No!" Cosmo cried. "Knuckles would have won if he hadn't lost his eye!"

"Too bad no one was able to use the planet egg's power," Nova said simply.

"What…what happened to Cream and Chris?" Cosmo asked, not really wanting to know.

"Watch!" Nova said. And suddenly they were in a small building with dirty stone walls. In the building with them were Tails and Vanilla. They were holding each other and shaking.

"No!" Cosmo cried. "Oh, please, not Tails too! And Miss Vanilla? She never hurt anyone! And where are Cream and Cheese?!?"

As if in answer, there was an explosion. One wall came crashing down. Three robots stepped through. Cosmo screamed. They were, or at least, had once been, Cream and Cheese and Chris!

"Submit to the Eggman Empire or perish!" Robot Chris ordered, pointing a gun at them.

"Don't!" Tails yelled. "Fight it! You're our friends!"

"Cream! My baby!" Vanilla sobbed. She let go of Tails, and ran to Cream. She threw her arms around her daughter. "Cream! Don't you know me? It's Mommy!"

"Prepare for roboticization, old woman!" Robot Cream said heartlessly.

"No!" Tails yelled, rushing Cream. "You can't do that to your own mother! Cream, I…"

Whatever Tails might have said next, it would never be said. Chris shot Tails in the back. Tails' eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell like a rag doll. He shook once, then laid still, his eyes staring glassily at the ceiling.

"NO!!!" Cosmo screamed. "Stop it! Stop it!" She tried to cover her eyes, but Nova held her hands.

"Submit to Doctor Eggman, or share the same fate!" Cream ordered her mother.

"Will we be together?" Vanilla asked. "Will you stay with me?"

"If that is the doctor's orders," Cream said mechanically.

Vanilla allowed herself to be dragged away. Briefly, Cosmo saw her, now a robot, fighting the last few animal survivors on Mobius. At least she and Cream were together. Then came Eggman's complete victory. Two squirrels lay on the ground, a golden crown near the male's head. Eggman picked it up and placed it on his own head. He snapped his fingers. A robot blasted the king. The other squirrel, female, looked up and cursed Eggman.

"My, my , Princess Sally!" Eggman said. "Such language!" He snapped his fingers again. Princess Sally joined her brother.

"Hahahahahah! At last! Mobius is mine! _Mine!_ Too bad that fool Tails isn't around to help me build new ships for space, but I don't need him now! I'll make those Metarex look like amateurs! Today, Mobius! Tomorrow, the entire universe!"

One final scene showed Eggman's fleet, thousands strong, traveling through space, brutally attacking planet after planet after planet.

"Stop it!" Cosmo sobbed, sinking to her knees. "I don't want to see anymore!"

"Strange, isn't it?" Nova said softly. "One person's life affects so many others." She placed her hands gently on Cosmo's shoulders,

"Everyone suffered…because I wasn't there!" Cosmo wailed.

"So you see, Cosmo, you really did have a wonderful life."

"Take me back, Nova!" Cosmo sobbed, hugging her sister. "I want to go back! I want to go back!"

"But little sister," Nova said gently, "we _are_ back. Come now, let's see Mom."

Cosmo ran screaming to her mother.

"Nova!" Galaxina cried. "What did you do to her?!?"

"What had to be done," Nova said hoarsely.

"I-I hate you!" Cosmo sobbed. "I hate you, Nova!"

"Yeah," Nova said. "So do I." Cosmo didn't look back, so she didn't see, as Nova turned away and left them, that there were tears in her eyes.

"It will be time soon," Hertia said softly. "I will tell you when you must make your final decision."

"Y-yes, M-Mother!" Cosmo sobbed. It would be a long time before she could face her sister, or look down on Tails, again. And so she was unable to help Tails when he needed her the most.

To be concluded


	8. Chapter 8: Running Out Of Time

My plan had been for this to be the final chapter, but the events of the last few chapters of Tails' Story made it seem important to show those events from Cosmo's point of view. This is mostly filler, please skip to the end if you're not interested in rereading material you've seen before. This chapter is to be read before Tails' Story chapter 30, while chapter nine is meant to be read after chapter 30. In the opening section of this chapter, everyone is trying to keep Cosmo from looking down on Tails because they don't want her to know he's been institutionalized.

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Eight

"Running Out Of Time"

After what Nova had shown her, Cosmo had been too depressed to look down on Tails or her friends for quite some time. When at last she asked to do so again, her mother and Galaxina had looked at each other.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Has…has something happened to Tails?!"

"Cosmo," her mother said, "are you still angry with your sister?"

Cosmo considered this. What Nova had shown her had hurt her deeply, but it had shown her that her life had had meaning. "I'm hurt that she did such a cruel thing to me. But…but…I don't hate her, Mother. I'm sorry I told her that, but I was so angry with her!"

Hertia put her arms around her daughter. "Perhaps you should tell her," she suggested.

Cosmo nodded. "Yes, I…I've avoided her for such a long time. She must hate _me_ by now!"

"Your sister was thoughtless, but she did what she did to help you see your life for what it was," her mother assured her, leading her away. "A wonderful life of love and kindness. Come. I'll go with you to see her. You can look down on your boy later."

Cosmo followed her mother. She didn't notice Galaxina look back at them, then turn away.

Nova was laying in a meadow with her eyes shut. She didn't seem to notice their approach, but one could never tell with her.

"Uh…sister?" Cosmo said softly.

"Huh?" Nova said, pulling her bangs out of her eyes. "Oh, Mother! Cosmo! Where have you been?"

Cosmo gasped. "Where have I been?! Nova, you really hurt me awhile back!"

Hertia shook her head sadly. "Try to get along please, I beg you." She walked away.

"Nova?" Cosmo said.

"Can you ever forgive me, little sister?" Nova asked. Cosmo saw her eyes were red. She put her arms around her.

"Of course I can!" she said. "I…I was so angry at you before, but…but now I know that you were trying to help me."

Nova hugged her back. "Come and play with me, little sister?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to see Tails first," Cosmo said, turning away.

"Come on," Sunflower said, picking Cosmo up. "Let's all play!"

"Yeah!" Starla agreed, taking Nova's hand. They raced off together. And soon Cosmo was having so much fun, her worries had slipped away.

Cosmo had no idea how long it was before she thought of Tails again. When she did, she was shocked that she had forgotten him at all.

"Excuse me," she said at last, when her sisters were relaxing in a grassy field. "I have to see Tails now!"

Nova poured water down the back of her dress. "Hey!" Cosmo cried. "That's cold!"

"Let's dunk her in the stream!" Nova cried. She picked up Cosmo and ran to the stream, where she swung her over the water. "One…"

"Nova! Stop this!" Cosmo cried. "I have to see Tails!"

"Two…" Nova cried again, swinging Cosmo a second time.

"Stop it!" Cosmo cried. "Galaxina! Mother!"  
"Three!" Nova tossed her in. Splash!

"Not funny!" Cosmo cried, splashing her sister. Nova splashed her back.

"I mean it, Nova!" Cosmo cried. "Leave me alone! I want to see Tails!"

She jumped out of the stream and ran past her sister. She realized Nova was following her. What was going on? Finally, she saw her Mother and Galaxina. They were together as they so often were. Were they looking down on Tails' world?

"Mother? Galaxina?" she called. "I want to see how Tails is doing."

Galaxina looked at their mother. Something was definitely wrong. "What is it?" she demanded. "Is it Tails?!? Is he hurt?"

"Cosmo," Galaxina said, "your boy tried to prevent your death by building a time machine. He intended to travel back to before he shot you, and prevent it."

"But…but then Sonic and Shadow would have died!" she said. "And then…and then maybe the horrors that Nova showed me would have come true! And it would have been my fault!"

"Oh no, no," Galaxina assured her. "Nothing would have been your fault. But his machine failed. He…he was hurt, Cosmo."

"What?!?" Cosmo cried. "No! I have to see him!"

"No," Hertia insisted. "Not until we've spoken."

"Are…are you forbidding me to see him, Mother?" Cosmo asked.

"Certainly not!" Galaxina said. "Don't accuse Mother of such a thing!"

"Cosmo," her mother said, sitting her down onto her lap. "You must understand. Your boy is proud. He would be embarrassed if you saw him hurt because of something he shouldn't have tried to do. And it would upset him because he was trying to do something for you and failed. Do you understand?"

"I only understand that you kept trying to make me see him when I was afraid to," Cosmo said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And that now you won't let me when I wish to!"

"Cosmo, my dear," her mother said softly. "Do you trust me?"

"I…yes, Mother," Cosmo said. "Yes, I do! But…but if he's hurt…"

"But what could you do for him?" Galaxina asked. "Speak to him? When you know it brings him pain. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind?"

Cosmo thought about that. _Had_ she changed her mind? Should she? Half of her said yes, while half said no. She buried her head in her hands. "I don't know!" she admitted. "I just don't know!"

Then her sisters were taking turns holding her. Kissing away her tears. Assuring her again and again that everything would be all right.

"Here," her mother said, reaching out to her. "I'll let you see him for a moment." Cosmo suddenly saw Tails inside of a building she didn't recognize. He was watching television with two girls she'd never seen before.

"Who…who are they?" she asked. "Where is he? A…a hospital?"

"He seems well," Galaxina said.

"Then why…I don't understand why you told me not to see him," Cosmo told them.

"He's…getting treatment for his injuries," Galaxina said. "He wouldn't want you watching."

"I still don't understand," Cosmo said.

But her family was very persuasive, and Cosmo had trouble asserting herself. So she allowed them to make her wait. During this time, she spoke with friends and relatives, especially ones from before her time. Got to know other males of her species besides her brother. Whatever madness had befallen Lucas and his soldiers, it seemed to have not affected earlier generations. Perhaps his experimentations in finding a way to transform his troops for the war had driven him mad? She supposed she would never know.

At last, her mother came to her with a smile. She ran to her.

"Is Tails better now, Mother?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear, he is. Would you like to go and see him?"

"Oh yes! Yes I would!" Thank you, Mother!" Cosmo hugged her, then raced to see Tails. And he did seem much better. His spirits seems much lighter. She realized he was becoming the old Tails again. The one she had fallen in love with.

********

After this, they said nothing when she asked to look down on him. Sometimes they smiled, and even kidded her about it, but they didn't try to stop her again.

"Going to see your boy again, Cosmo?" Galaxina asked her one day.

"He's not my boy, oneesama," Cosmo said, embarrassed. She looked down to see Tails with their friends from the Blue Typhoon, as well as Cream's mother, the Chaotix, and Rouge. "I see he's with his friends," she said wistfully. "He looks happy. I'm so glad for him."

"It's his birthday," Galaxina said. "Would you like to say hello to him?"

Cosmo thought about this. "I…no," she decided. Her appearances tended to upset him. "No, he has Sonic and Amy…" she paused, noticing the way her best friend smiled at Tails as he unwrapped a present. "…and Cream. He doesn't need me." And that thought would have broken her heart, if it were still with her.

"Doesn't he?" Galaxina asked, placing her hand on Cosmo's shoulder. "The way you paused before you said 'Cream.' Jealous?"

Cosmo gasped. "What? Of Cream?" She took a step back. "No! No, of course not! Cream was like another sister to me!"

Galaxina cupped Cosmo's chip with her hand. "Indeed?" she asked. "Why, what's this? Why are you crying, little sister?"

Cosmo pulled away. She turned her back on Galaxina. "I'm not crying! I…have something in my eye! That's all!"

"Of course," her sister said.

Cosmo wandered away. She was suddenly restless. She was with her family and friends, but something was missing. She came to a bridge and started across it. In the middle, she sat down and dangled her feet in the water. This was one of her favorite spots. She came here often with her sisters and friends. But there was one she had never been here with that she wanted to show this beautiful place to. If only…

"You look wistful, dear."

Cosmo spun around. "Oh! Hello, Mother! Have you come to join me?"

"Cosmo," her mother said, kneeling down, "have you thought anymore about seeing your boy?"

"He wouldn't be able to see me," Cosmo said.  
"You could appear to him in his dreams, but only for a few times," Hertia said. "I'm sorry, Cosmo, but those are the rules. Don't waste them. If someone awakes him in the middle of one of your dreams, you won't get the rest of the time back later."

"Do I go into his dream?" Cosmo asked. "Or can I…bring him here?"

"If you wish," her mother told her, "you can let him see this meadow and the bridge. He'll forget most of it when he awakens, however. But he will know that he spoke with you." She smoothed the hair off of Cosmo's forehead. "Try to be happy when you speak with him, or you'll worry the poor boy."

Cosmo hugged her mother. "Oh, I will! Thank you so much, Mother!" Her mother explained how to contact him in his dream, then left her. Cosmo found a nice spot to call him, then concentrated. She could see him begin to materialize. Then she gasped. Galaxina was speaking to him!

"Onee-sama?" she cried. "Why are you here?!?"

Galaxina smiled at her. "Oh, just curious. I'll leave you two alone now." Cosmo watched her walk away.

"Wha-what is she doing here?" Cosmo asked herself. "What did she tell him?" Then she remembered that she wouldn't have long with Tails.

"Hello, Tails," she said. "It's so good to be able to speak with you today!" She realized she really did miss being with him. She had spent weeks avoiding him, hoping it would make them both feel better. But it wasn't working for her. "I was watching, and I saw it was your birthday. I'm so sorry if I made it a sad one. Happy birthday, Tails!" She hadn't meant to do it, but suddenly her arms were around him. "I…I can feel him this way!" she realized. "I can feel his touch, smell his scent. Hear his heartbeat. "I wish I could give you a present, but you wouldn't be able to take anything back with you."

"Your being here is the only present I need," Tails told her. She felt his arms around her. She remembered the times he'd held her before. The times he'd flown carrying her. The party where he'd thrown himself onto her to protect her. That wonderful, magical night that they'd fallen into the Lake of Love. She realized that she wanted this. Wanted it so much. But… "Thank you for letting me see you again," Tails said, breaking her concentration. "I've missed you so much, Cosmo!"  
"You're welcome," Cosmo said. "Thank you for still wanting to see me."

She immediately regretted saying that. He looked hurt. Like she'd slapped him. Of course I'd want to see you!" he sobbed. "I will always want to see you!"

Cosmo sighed. She started to release her grip on him, then held on more tightly. She wanted to be with him so much. Not just like this. But she wanted her family too.

"Cosmo? Please speak to me!"

Cosmo couldn't look at him. They spoke for awhile. About how it might have been if she hadn't died during that final battle. About her home world. About her family. Then she saw her mother motioning to her. She sighed. "I have to go now, Tails. You'll be all right, won't you?"

"Will you come back again?" he asked. He sounded so desperate.

"I'll see you soon," she promised. "But you need to go on without me." What else did she need to tell him? Oh yes, that time machine. She mentioned her sister had told her about it, and begged him not to try anything like it again. She was surprised by his reaction. It was like she'd struck him.

"Did she…tell you anything else?" he asked, sounding like he was praying she hadn't. Why? What had happened during the time that she'd looked away from him?

"Only that you were very ill for awhile afterwards," she said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching over you then. Please forgive me. There were…things I had to do." Things like deal with ask herself over and over again if she were a fool.

They spoke a little longer, then she heard him say, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tails!" she said before she'd thought about what those words might do to him. "Never forget that!" she begged.

She spent time with her family. Speaking with Maria and Molly and Maria's grandfather, who looked so much like Dr. Eggman, but was nothing like him on the inside.

At last, she looked down to see a big celebration. When she could, she called to him.

She met him again on the bridge. "Is today special?" she asked. "I saw all of your friends together. And a tree that had no life in it." That had upset her. It wasn't dead, it was without any life.

Tails reminded her of a special occasion they'd celebrated once on the Blue Typhoon. Something called Christmas. "Oh yes," Cosmo said, nodding. Then she remembered that they exchanged gifts on Christmas Eve. "But once again, I have no present to give to you."

And again, he insisted the best gift she could give him was her presence. She suddenly had an urge to do something with him besides just talk, and urged him to swim with her. She quickly realized she could beat him easily. Even holding way back, she won. They spoke some more, then he said, "Cosmo, if this is Heaven, then…"

"Oh no!" Cosmo thought. "Does he think he died?!? Have I upset him by bringing him here?" "No, you're not dead," she assured him quickly. "You'll wake up soon, Tails."

Tails sighed, and looked down at his feet. He seemed to be thinking about saying something. She had a bad feeling she knew what. Cosmo placed her hand under his chin and turned his face towards her. "Don't even think of saying you want to stay here!"

Tails looked hurt and embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just so beautiful, and you seem so happy here!" He let out a sigh. "I know where there's an island not much bigger than this. Only Cream and I know about it," he told her.

"Only Cream?" she thought. She hadn't been watching that often lately. Had something happened between him and Cream? "Is she special to you now, Tails?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Tails looked as if she'd struck him. "What?!? No, Cosmo! Cream is my friend!"

"What's wrong with me?" Cosmo asked. "Why am I acting this way. "I'm sorry," she said, bending over and kissing his cheek. "Please forgive me for asking." To herself, she thought, "Cream is my friend! I won't be angry with her if Tails falls in love with her! I won't!"

Then he said something that shocked her. "I…when I thought you…liked Knuckles. I was…very jealous."

This surprised her. Knuckles had been fascinating, but also frightening. "He seemed sad and vulnerable," she admitted. Then she quickly added, "But you were the one I was fond of."

"Because I 'm sadder and more vulnerable?" he asked. Cosmo stared at him. Did he really believe that?

She threw her arms around him. "No, silly! Because you are wonderful!" Then she saw her mother motioning to her. "Over so soon?" she thought sadly. She asked him to race her back to the bridge. She would have let him win this time, but her mother was motioning to her more urgently now. She just bet him, helped him out of the water, and hugged him again.

"I have to go now, Tails," she said. "I'll see you soon. Good-bye." She suddenly felt him being pulled away from her.

"Good bye, Cosmo," she heard him say. Then he was gone.

Cosmo looked at her mother. "I…I hardly had any time at all with him, Mother!"

"I know," Hertia said, placing her arm around her daughter. "But he couldn't stay, dear. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to spend too much time with him this way."

Cosmo looked at her mother. She had hoped for more. "Is it…close to the time, Mother?"

"Not for a little while yet, dear," her mother said, hugging her tight. "I'll let you know."

A short time later, Cosmo looked down to see her friends together again. All except Tails. Where was he? She searched, and found him in a large glass building. There were plants everywhere inside. She found him laying asleep beside her plant. Her body.

"He's still loyal to you, little sister," Galaxina said.

"I know," Cosmo said. "Excuse me, sister." She willed their connection again, hoping she'd have a little more time. Tails appeared before her, looking about him. Then his eyes filled with joy and he ran to her.

Tails explained that the year was ending. "Maybe a new year will help you," she said. She stared into his eyes. "You look better, but I can see there's still sadness in your eyes." Could he see the sadness in her own? Then he said he hoped he'd never wake up.

"Don't say that!" she cried. He was better, but still not healed. Still willing to give up everything for her. How could she do less? But she was afraid to talk to him about such things. Instead, she asked about his friends, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles. When he answered, she asked him about the friend she really wanted to know about. "And Cream? How is she?" He talked about Cream and Cheese and Cream's mother, and their other friends. No personal information. No sign that Cream was anything special to him.

She hated herself for asking, but she needed to know. "Cream is so sweet. And she's pretty, too , isn't she?"

"Not as beautiful as you are," Tails said, taking her hands in his. And her reasons for not returning seemed to disappear. Why was she hurting him?

She laid her head against his chest fur. It was so soft, so warm. She could stay like this forever, she realized. Then she heard herself saying, "Tails? I…I can't keep coming to see you like this. Maybe once or twice more…I'm sorry."

Tails gasped. She looked up to see his face fall. "Please don't cry. Didn't I promise I'd always love you?" And she gave him the same promises of looking after him. The ones she had given him when she had first died. She had convinced herself that the pain would fade away. Had wanted to convince herself of that. But the pain was still there. For him. And for her too. She held him tightly as he cried. "Why? Why am I hurting him like this?" But her mind showed her a little fox boy putting on Dark Oak's armor, and she retreated. She promised to speak to him again soon, then let him go.

Cosmo turned away. She returned to her bridge, sat for awhile. Her thoughts were confused. To stay meant to be with her family and Seedrian friends. To never worry about growing sick or old or mad. To go meant to be with her new friends. To be with Tails.

Cosmo finally decided to look down on him again. He was playing in the snow. With Cream.

"He's moving on, Mother, Sisters," Cosmo said. "You see? He doesn't need me anymore."

Galaxina put her arms around her. "You don't sound happy, Cosmo."

Cosmo considered this. Was she happy that he was moving on? That he was happy? She would ask herself that question again and again.

It was only a short time later that Cosmo looked down to find everyone gathered together again. As Cosmo watched, Tails walked sadly up to a…what had he called it? A microphone? He began to talk about the Metarex. She watched as a three dimensional image of Dark Oak appeared. What was going on? She couldn't understand. Then Dark Oak's picture was replaced by her own.  
"It's me!" she realized. "It's my memorial! My funeral!" She started to cry. Not because she was dead, but because he was moving on.

She watched his face become more and more sorrowful, heard his voice grow shakier and hoarser. Then Sonic took over. Stated what Nova had shown her. That without her sacrifice, it would have been Sonic's memorial they'd be attending. She forced herself not to think of what she saw after Sonic's death. She never wanted to remember that again.

Then Tails came back. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said in a soft voice. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…our hero!" He pulled off the sheet. Cosmo gasped.

"It…it's me!" Cosmo sobbed. "It's me! I can't believe it!" She started to cry. Then she saw Cream pat him on the arm. Saw him squeeze her hand. And she cried harder.

And when Cream walked Tails home, and she took his hand, and he smiled at her, she cried the hardest of all.

Once more, Cosmo called to Tails. She waited for him by the bridge. And waited. Strange, where was he? Didn't he…didn't he want to see her anymore? She hurried to look for him. Then she saw him. "Tails? I've been waiting for you by the bridge." Then she saw Nova. What was _she _doing there? Nova grinned at her, then walked away.

"Why was Nova here?" she asked Tails. Had she told him about his fate? That if it hadn't been for her, Chris would have killed him? "What did she say to you?!?"

"Uh…just that you won't listen to her," he said. "What was she telling you?"

"Um…nothing! I'm so happy to see you again, Tails!" She threw her arms around him. He said he missed her. But how much? "You've become very close to Cream." Stupid! Why had she said that? Like she was accusing him of something terrible!

"Cosmo! I…Cream is just my friend. I love you!"

"But Cream can be with you all the time," she pointed out, leaning her head against his shoulder. His reaction was so sad. She led him to the bridge, not meaning to say anything more. But she needed to know something.

"Tails? When you were on Chris' world, you had troubles, didn't you?" She felt like hitting herself. She wasn't saying what she was really thinking. She was talking around the real subject. Like she always had when she was alive.

"Well, Eggman's trouble on any world," he'd told her.

Cosmo sighed. "I mean…some of the people on Chris' planet…they stared at you? Made you feel strange?"

"Cosmo," Tails said, we've talked about this before. I don't care if anyone has trouble with you being…different."

She sighed. "I'm not worried about myself," she told him. "But what about…"  
"What about what?" Tails asked. He stared into her face. Why did it feel warm? Was she blushing?

"Nothing," Cosmo said quickly, turning away from him. "Just…thinking out loud."

She led him to a tree with a swing. Offered to push her on it. She smiled. Her sisters did that often, but the thought of Tails doing it for her made her heart sing. She started to climb into the swing, but he lifted her up and set her down. Then he started pushing her.

"Higher, Tails!" she cried. "Higher!" She didn't know why, but she wanted him to throw her high into the air, to go flying with her.

"Uh…I think you're going high enough," he said. But she didn't want to stop. She threw herself from the swing.

"Catch me, Tails!" she cried.

Tails cried out as he leaped for her. "What are you trying to do, hurt yourself?" he demanded. Then he started to cry. "I…I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry," she said, kissing his cheek. He'd thought she'd get hurt. She tried to explain to him that that was impossible. Hadn't the swing hit him in the head more than once without him even noticing. "I'm so used to being here, I forgot the living wouldn't understand." Immediately, she realized her mistake. Reminding him that she was dead just made him sadder. She tried to reassure him, but he suddenly started worrying that his calling to her was upsetting her.

"No, Tails! You could never cause me any bother!"

Then suddenly her mother was calling to her again. She looked sad. What was wrong?

"You need to go back now, Tails," she told him. Then she decided to tell him the truth. "I can't keep coming to you, Tails. I…I think we'll have to stop meeting this way very soon now. I'm so sorry!"

"You're not going to come back anymore?!?" He looked and sounded so sad, so vulnerable.

"Why? Why am I hurting him like this?!?" she demanded from herself. Her excuses sounded less and less like they were for him, and more and more selfish.

He said he'd love her until she died. But she corrected him. Love didn't end at death. She knew this all too well now.

Once he was gone, her mother said, "I'm sorry, but…the next time you see your boy must be the last."

Cosmo started crying. She didn't want it to be over. Their love had only just begun.

"There is another way, Cosmo," Galaxina suggested.

"Yes, I know, but…but…"

"But what, little sister?"

But she couldn't answer her. Not honestly. Not quite yet.

It was only a short time later that she realized something was wrong. She ran to her mother.

"Mother! What's happening? I can hear Tails calling me! But--but not the way he was. This is different!"

"Cosmo," her mother told her gently, "your boy is in trouble. He may be with you soon."

"What?!? No! No, I don't want that! Let me see!" And suddenly, she could see Tails, locked inside of a metal trunk, gasping for air. Dying.

"Oh no!" she cried. "No! I have to do something!"

"You can't," her mother said sadly, reaching out to hold her. "You can't help him, dear."

"No, I…I know a way!" Cosmo said. "Forgive me, Mother!" And without thinking of the consequences for herself, Cosmo lowered herself to the face of Mobius.

Cosmo hurried to Cream's house. She wasn't there. Then she remembered the greenhouse. She rushed there. Yes, there she was. "Please, let her here me!" she prayed.

"Cream…"

Cream looked around. "Who's there?"

Cosmo looked again at Tails. His struggles were growing weaker. "Cream!"

"Who's there? Cream asked. "Who's calling me?"

"Hurry, Cream! Tails is in trouble!"

Cream looked shocked. So did Cheese, who couldn't hear her. But she didn't have time to explain. Tails didn't have the time. "Hurry, Cream! Tails is in trouble!"

Cream finally recognized her voice. "Show me where, Cosmo!" She flew out her window. Cosmo gave her brief directions.

"Turn left. No, too far. That's it. Hurry, Cream!" She looked at Tails again. He was choking on the old air he'd breathed already. She sobbed at the thought that she could have replenished it for him, if only she'd been there.

At last Cream reached the clearing with the chest. She looked about. "Where to next, Cosmo?"

Cosmo started to answer, but she was suddenly pulled up into the sky.

"You're not to do that again, do you understand, young lady?!"

"But, Mother! Tails might die!"

Her mother scolded her. Warned her that doing such a thing again would cost her her last visit.

_!_

"Oh no!" She cried. "No, please, Mother! I-I need this last visit! We both do!"

"Then watch and listen, then we must go!"

Cosmo watched fearfully as Cream struggled to open the chest. At last, she lifted Tails out. But…

"He's not breathing!" Cosmo sobbed. "Mother! Oh no! Please tell me he's not…"

"Cosmo?" she froze at the sound of his voice, not with his body, but beside her. "How can you be here? Wait! Did…did I die?"

"No Tails!" she sobbed, hugging him. "You're…you're just unconscious, I think! Mother?" She looked for Hertia. She couldn't see her. "Mother, where are you?!?"

Cosmo looked back at Tails' body. She Cream desperately beating at his chest, breathing into his mouth. Crying. Begging him to come back to her. "You can't have him, Cosmo!" she sobbed.

Cosmo looked away. Was that how it looked? Like she was taking Tails' life away from him?

He must have thought so too. "Cosmo…we can be together this way!"

"No, Tails! This isn't right! You can't join me like this! Please, too many people need you! And I need you! I need you to be strong and healthy and happy."

"But…but Cosmo…" She looked at his face. So confused. So sad. So scared. So determined. Her own face, staring back at her.

"You don't want to die, Tails!" she insisted. "You know you don't!"

Cream continued to struggle to save him. "Please, Tails!" She sobbed. "I love you! I love you!"

"Did you hear that, Tails? Cream loves you_._"

"But I love _you_," Tails insisted. "I want to live, but I want you with me."

"Tails! You promised me you'd get better!" Cosmo sobbed. "You promised me!" She kissed him, begged him to live. At last, he left her. She watched him reenter his body. Heard him take a breath, then cough. She watched Cream's face, streaked with tears, as she hugged him.

"The boy I love…and my best friend!" Cosmo sobbed. "Why doesn't seeing them together make me feel happy? Why does their being together hurt?"

"Forgive me for wanting to live, Cosmo!" he sobbed.

"There's nothing to forgive, my love. But you can't hear me anymore, can you?"

"No, Cosmo. He can't." And suddenly her mother's arms were around her again.

"Mother? Where were you just now? When he was speaking with me?"

"You didn't need me there, baby," her mother insisted. "I would have only been intruding. Now come.

You must prepare for your final visit with him."

"It's nearly time, Mother?" Cosmo asked. "For…for me to decide?"

"You have three days," her mother said.

"Three days," Cosmo repeated. "Just three more days."

Cosmo spent some time with her brother and sisters. When she turned her attention to Tails again, she was worried. He was fighting Doctor Eggman. And he beat him! Him, not Sonic!

"Good for you, Tails!" Cosmo sobbed, clapping. "Good for you!"

"Cosmo?" She looked up to see her mother looking very sad. "You need to see him for the last time very soon."

"Then…tomorrow. I think that would be best. Let this day be a day of victory for him, and not sorrow."

Her mother nodded. "As you wish, my child."

Cosmo watched Tails that night, but forced herself not to call to him. No. There would be time enough for that soon enough.

"Almost time," came a voice. "Have you decided yet?"

Cosmo sighed. "Please, not now, Nova," she begged.

"I'll be back," Nova promised, walking away.

Cosmo shook her head. What was wrong with her?!? Sunflower and Starla didn't bother her like this!

Before Cosmo knew it, her mother was approaching her. She looked sad but determined. Cosmo rushed to meet her.

"Mother! What's wrong? Is it Tails?"

Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders. "Cosmo," she said softly, "you must decide very soon now. Will you go back, or will you stay with us?"

Cosmo had known the time was near, but the question still surprised her. "Can I…can I think about it a little longer please, Mother?"

Hertia sighed. "I will ask you two more times," she said. "Now, come. They're talking about you."

"Who's talking about me, Mother?" Cosmo asked. Then she could hear them. Tails and Sonic and Amy and Cream and Knuckles. She saw a wooden box. Watched Tails, dressed in black, open it. Inside, it was lines with white and green silk. She had never seen one before, but she'd heard about such things. Coffins. Places to bury the dead.

Tails was burying her! He was letting her go! She had asked him to so many times, but…

"She's no longer with us now," she heard him say. She looked at his face. Saw that this was hurting him. "But, in a very real way…Sorry. In a very real way…she'll always be with us. I…I don't think I can go on. Sonic?"

"Way to go, Cosmo! You did good!" That was Sonic. The legendary hero that she had worked so hard to find. To help. To save. Praising _her_.

"I have to admit, I didn't think too much of Cosmo at first." Amy. No, she hadn't been friendly for awhile. Afraid that Cosmo was interested in Sonic. But they had bonded on the Blue Typhoon, and on the planets where they faced Dr. Eggman and the Metarex together. "We love ya lot, Cos! BFFs forever!"

"Cosmo was like a sister to me," she heard. "Good-bye, Cosmo! If-if you see my daddy, please tell him I love him!"

"I haven't seen him!" Cosmo sobbed. "But if I do, I will, little sister!"

She watched as they placed small items in the coffin. As they buried it. As Tails placed a single rose on her grave. "Good-bye, Cosmo! Rest in peace." He started to cry. Cosmo reached out and gently touched his face. He jumped, looked around. Then smiled sadly. He'd felt her.

Cosmo sat and waited for Tails to go home. To go to sleep. Her mother was suddenly there again.

"Cosmo? Have you decided yet?"

Cosmo sighed. "Please, Mother," Cosmo said. "Let me visit him this one last time before I decide?"

Her mother nodded. "I will ask you once more, my darling."

At last, Tails slept. Cosmo called to him for the final time.

"Hello, Tails! I'm so happy you could come to see me!"

He called her name out, raced to her, threw his arms around her. "I've missed you so much!"

"You have?" He still wanted her. And she had been inexcusable to him.

"I love you, Cosmo! I've loved you since the moment I saw you in the wreckage of your escape capsule! That's never changed, and it never will!"

"I was so rude to you! I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "What I did to you, I can never forgive!"

She tried to reassure him, but the thought that her mother would soon come to her for the final time kept her from thinking straight.

He sensed this. "Cosmo? Wh-what is it?"

"Tails," she said softly, "if…if this is our last time together…will you be all right?"

And again he swore his love to her, in a way that she never could. And once again, he blamed himself for her death.

"No!" Cosmo said. "You must not blame yourself! I forbid you to do so! I want you to say this, Tails. Repeat after me: I, Miles Prower, forgive myself for what happened to Cosmo." She had to coax him more than once, but at last he forced himself to repeat her words.

"For you, I can do it," Tails said. "I, Miles Prower, forgive myself for what happened to…Cosmo." Her name came out as a whisper.

She tried to talk about her fears, the possibility that she might lose her mind, or that their children might, but he didn't understand, and his confused questions upset her to much for her to explain herself. She asked him to kiss her

"This…this _is_ good-bye, isn't it?" Tails asked.

"What will be, will be," she said.

They leaned forward. Kissed. She could feel him! Feel his hands. His lips. His tears.

"This is all I will ever need," she thought, "if only this moment could last forever!"

But of course, it didn't. She saw her mother gesture to her. She said her good-byes. Watched him fade from her sight.

"Cosmo!" she heard him cry. "Will I ever see you again?"

"If it's meant to be," she said. "Sayonara, Miles Prower."

"If it's meant to be," Cosmo said. Then she was gone. "Sayonara, Miles Prower."

As he vanished completely, her mother was suddenly there again. "Cosmo? It's time, my child."

Cosmo had known it was coming. Known for a long time that it would soon be there. But it still caught her off guard. "So soon, Mother? But…but I'm not ready for such an important decision!"

"If you don't make it now, it will be too late. Your body will die once again in a few hours if you do not return to it…"

Cosmo gasped. She had that little time left?!? "Then…then…I…I…I…May I have just a few more minutes, Mother? Please?!"

********

"Just a few minutes," her mother warned her.

Cosmo went back to the bridge. She had spent so much time here. She was happy on the bridge. So happy. She sat down, dipped her feet in the water, and thought about everything one last time.

Family and tradition and obligation…or love? How to decide? She shut her eyes. Saw Tails and Cream together. Saw their family. Little foxes with rabbit ears, little bunnies with fox tails. Then she saw _her _family with Tails. Fox-tailed seedrian girls. Green fox boys. The look on Tails' face the first time she told him he was going to be a daddy.

"Cream," she said sadly. "I love you. Forgive me!" She jumped up. "Forgive me for hurting you, Tails! I'm coming! Hold on just a little longer! I'm coming, Tails!"

Cosmo ran towards her mother. Her mind was made up. She wanted to live! Then she saw Nova step in front of her. She tried to move out of the way. "Nova! I'm in a hurry!" Then she noticed her sister's face. Nova's eyes were red. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Nova! What's wrong? What happened?"

Nova threw her arms around her. "Oh, Cosmo! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Cosmo gasped. "Wha-what is it? Did something happen to Tails?!?" She cried. "Answer me, Nova!"

Nova held Cosmo close. "No. No, it's not him. It's…oh, Cosmo! It's too late! You waited too long! Your body…it just…died!"

Cosmo felt herself grow cold. "I…died?!? But…No! Oh no!"

Please read Tails' Story chapter 30 before the final chapter of this story. Please forgive the fact that this was mostly repeats from Tails' Story. But I thought we needed to look at everything from Cosmo's point of view. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Heaven Can Wait

AFTER THE METAREX: COSMO'S STORY

Chapter Last

"Heaven Can Wait"

"Wha…what?!?" Cosmo cried. "No! No, it can't be! Mother said I had more time!"

"I'm sorry!" Nova sobbed. "Something must have gone wrong! Bugs maybe! I don't know! Oh, Cosmo, I'm so, so sorry!"

"No!" Cosmo cried. "No!" She started sobbing. Then something came to her. She ran off.

"Cosmo?" Nova cried. "No! Cosmo, where are you going?!?"

Cosmo ran until she reached the bridge. She sat down and shut her eyes. She concentrated the way her mother had taught her. She needed help. Not from Tails, but from someone close to him. He'd talked about his uncle, a wizard with knowledge of chaos magic. Perhaps she could contact him. Ask him to help. She could see him. An old fox, trying to talk to someone on a phone. She recognized the workmanship. Tails had made it.

Cosmo shut her eyes and concentrated on speaking to him.

"Sir?" she called. "Please, sir, can you hear me?"

The old fox looked around . "What was that?!?"

"Please, help me if you can!" Cosmo begged.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want from me?"

"My name is Cosmo," she said. "Please! I need you! Can you…can you do anything for my plant? The one Tails was growing in his greenhouse? It's dead or dying, and I need it!"

The old fox looked shocked. "So you _are _alive again!" he cried.

"No! That's what I'm telling you!" Cosmo insisted. "My plant has just died! But perhaps…perhaps you can do something? Please say you're try!"

"Of course," the old fox said. "But I can't make contact with him, and I'd never get there in time the normal way. However…" he reached into his pack and pulled out a fake chaos emerald. "Only good for one use, I think, but this is an emergency!" He clutched the stone tablets he'd just found tightly. "Chaos control!"

"Cosmo!" her sisters cried. "Where are you?"

Cosmo sobbed as she lost her connection to the old wizard.

"What are you doing, young lady?!?" Cosmo looked up to see her mother. She looked shocked. Cosmo threw her arms around her. "Oh, Mother!" she sobbed. "Nova told me!"

"It's all right," her mother assured her. "Your plant is alive."

Cosmo sputtered. "Nova! You lied to me?!?"

Nova took a step back. "No! I…I was watching! I saw it die!"

"I saw it as well," Galaxina said. "Mother, what's happening?"

Hertia sighed. "I'm afraid you already know my dear," she said sadly.

Galaxina gasped. "Marcus?!? No!"  
Now Cosmo was really confused. "Marcus? Who's Marcus?"

"Time enough for that later," her mother said softly. "Cosmo, have you decided to return?"

"Yes!" Cosmo sobbed. "Yes, I want to be with Tails! It's really still possible? I can still go back, Mother?"

"Yes, there's still enough time," her mother told her. "But there's something you need to know first."

That sounded ominous. "Wh-what is it, Mother?"

"If you go back," her mother said gently, "this will become a dream to you. A long, rambling dream you'll remember only in bits and pieces."

Cosmo gasped in horror. "But…I don't want to forget all of you! Our time together! It's not fair!"

"It's for the best," her mother insisted. "Remembering too much of this world would make it impossible for you to function in the land of the living. Now, come, my child. You must say goodbye to everyone before you leave us."

Cosmo could almost feel her heart pounding as she followed her mother. Well, it _was_ pounding again, wasn't it?

"M-Mother?" Cosmo said. "If I must see everyone, then I…I wish to see…my…Lucas!" she couldn't bring herself to call him "father."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked her. "It won't be pleasant."

"Yet, I must," Cosmo insisted.

And suddenly, she saw steam and felt horrible heat. She saw Lucas, still in the chains he'd worn at the trial, shoveling burning sulfur into a huge furnace. A large, horned creature stood over him with a whip. As Lucas paused for a moment, the creature swung the whip. The former Dark Oak staggered from the impact.

"Did-did I do this to him?" Cosmo asked, horrified.

"He did this to himself," her mother said sadly. "This is his punishment until further notice."

"And it might continue forever?!" Cosmo cried. "How-how awful!"  
"Do you feel pity for the one that destroyed us?" Hertia asked her. "The one that killed your sister? That forced your boy to performed an unspeakable act that separated you?"

"I know but…" Cosmo looked away. "Isn't there anything that…that can be done for him?"

"No," her mother said. "No, I'm afraid that we can't help him."

"Then…" she clenched her fists. He had ruined her life long before she was born. Made it far worse. Finally, she'd ended it to destroy him. Had merged herself physically with him, knowing that only death would have separated them. She could not, would not, forgive him for those attrocities. Still…

"Lucas?" she called. "Can you hear me?"

He bowed his head. "Yes. Yes, I hear you. Have you come to curse me again?"

Cosmo sighed. "I cannot offer you my forgiveness for what you've done," Cosmo said. "But…but my behavior at the trial was shameful. Please forgive my outburst of anger and hatred. When you needed me the most, I failed you. Please, forgive me my cruelty on that day…Father."

Lucas stared at her. "You…call me father? After all I have done?" He looked away. "I have no excuse for myself. I swore to protect my people, and ended up destroying them all! Now we are no more. You were the last, and now, we Seedrians are no more."

"No!" Cosmo cried. "No! I can return! I can live and find love!"

"With that animal?!?" Lucas cried. And for just a moment, Cosmo could see Dark Oak again. Then he looked sadly at her and said, "Don't you understand? Creatures like that, they never learn from their mistakes! He'll hurt you. He'll break your heart. He'll destroy you!"

"No!" Cosmo cried. "I don't believe that! I thought you'd changed!" She turned away. "Get me out of here, Mother! Please!"

"You don't know the flesh creatures," Lucas insisted. "They devastated our world! They killed your brother! My son! Cosmo! I'm only thinking what's best for you! Please don't hate me!"

"You're still mad!" Cosmo sobbed. "Oh, don't you see? You haven't really learned a thing! Tails will never hurt me!" She ran from him.

"Cosmo!" she heard him cry. "No, wait!" Then he cried out as he was struck by the horned creature. He returned to his work, his eyes thoughtful. Then he nodded, as if he'd come to a decision. "So be it then," he said softly. "I can't afford to be choosy."

"He's wrong!" Cosmo sobbed, hugging her mother. "Please tell me he's wrong about Tails!"

"Who can say?" her mother asked. "I lost my faith in animals long ago. Now come. There are many more for you to say good-bye to."

And again Cosmo met a seemingly endless array of relatives. She said good-bye to Maria and Molly, and received a message from Knuckles' father, Locke, to give to his son.

"I don't understand!" Uncle Merlin said, carefully examining the flower. "It looks dead, it feels dead to the touch, but…but I can still feel the life in it! It's as if…as if someone wants Miles to think it's dead! But why would anyone be that cruel?" He concentrated, waved his staff over the flower, and muttered words in a lost language. There was a flash as something unseen shattered. The apparently dead plant seemed to come to life again. He shook his head, then decided to go talk to his nephew. He stepped outside of the greenhouse, closed the door behind him, and started towards Tails' house.

He wouldn't make it. It would be days before anyone would hear from him again.

At last, Cosmo found herself with her mother and siblings Again, she cried uncontrollably as they held her and said good-bye.

"How?" she sobbed. "How do I do this? How do I leave you again?"

"Because you know you don't belong here yet," Nova said. "None of us should be here, but you most of all."

"It's the right thing to do," Galaxina insisted. "You know that it is."

""You know you'll always regret leaving your boy behind," Starla added.

"So go up there and give him a hug for each of us!" Sunflower said, picking Cosmo up in a bear hug.

""I'll try to make you proud of me," Cosmo sobbed.

"Silly little Cosmo," Galaxina said, ruffling her hair. "You did that long ago, remember?"

"But remember, behave yourself," Nova said, grinning. "You'll never know when one of us might be looking down on you, watching every move you make! So don't do anything to embarrass us!"

"I don't know where she learned to kiss," Galaxina added. "I certainly never taught her that!"

Cosmo gasped! "I…I…"

"Now, now, girls!" their mother said. "Don't tease her now."

"Aw, she knows we love her, don't you, Cosmo?" Nova insisted.

"Yes," Cosmo said, "and I love each and every one of you very, very much!"

"It's time, Cosmo," her mother said.

Cosmo hugged Starla. "Please take good care of my brother," she begged.

"Always," Starla promised. "You know I will."  
"Big brother," Cosmo said, hugging Landar. "I wish we had had more time together. It was so good to get to know you."

"It was good to have a sister who doesn't talk all the time," he said. He grinned at the others. "You know I'm joking, girls."

"Better be," Nova said, hugging Cosmo. "I know you're angry with me, and you have every right, but I was only trying to help."

"I know," Cosmo said. "Thank you for not telling me to shut up all those times I'd tell you my daydreams."

"They kept me amused when I was bored," Nova said. "And when you get back here, I expect many, many more silly stories from you!"

"Of course," Cosmo promised.

"Be happy, Cosmo!" Sunflower begged, lifting her off her feet.

"You too," she said, hugging her. "Thank you for not treating me like a child."

"Thank you for never mentioning my weight problem," Sunflower said, looking at Nova. "Unlike some people…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nova said.

"More to love," Cosmo told Sunflower. Then she moved to Galaxina. "Onee-sama," she said, "you were the one that raised me and taught me right from wrong. Thank you for making me what I am today."

"Thank you for giving me the only chance I ever got to be a mother," Galaxina said, hugging her.

"You would have made a wonderful mother," Cosmo said, no longer able to see through her tears, and not caring. "You all would have. And onii-sama, you would have been a wonderful father. I…I can't…"

"Cosmo," Galaxina said suddenly, "now that you're going, there's something you need to know. The reason why you thought you had died again. It's difficult to talk about, but…before the war, I was engaged to marry a man named Marcus. You knew him as Red Pine."

Cosmo gasped. "You were going to marry Red Pine?!?"

"Well, he didn't seem crazy then," Galaxina said. "He was a young, up and coming soldier, and Father approved of him. When the Metarex attacked, he offered to save me if I joined him. He was standing over Nova's body when he asked me. Of course, I refused, and he killed me too."

"That's so awful!" Cosmo sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"But that's not what you need to know," Galaxina insisted. "Cosmo, when I saw him plunge into that black hole, I waited for him to arrive. He never did."  
Cosmo gasped again. "He's…he's not here?!? Then…oh no! You're…you're saying he's…"

"Still alive," Galaxina said, nodding. "I'm afraid so. And I believe that he was the one that made your new body appear to have died."

"But…but why?" Cosmo asked. "So I wouldn't come back?"  
Galaxina shook her head. "No. We would have seen through his ruse in time to save you. I believe he wanted your boy to find you dead, hoping it would destroy him. He loved playing mind games."

"Tails' uncle," Cosmo said, placing a hand to her head. "Did he break the spell? Will Tails know I'm all right?"

"There is no sign of him now," their mother said. "He was there. He freed your plant of the illusion placed over , your boy never saw your plant dead. But…the old man never reached his nephew. We can only assume Red Pine has captured him."

"That's awful!" Cosmo sobbed. "Why is this still happening?!? We did everything right! I died to stop Dark Oak! The Metarex should all be gone now! Red Pine fell into a black hole! Why is he still alive?!?"

"You plunged into the same black hole," Galaxina pointed out. "So did your enemy, the one they called Doctor Eggman."

"Yes, but…but we survived on Tails' ship because of Super Sonic! And Doctor Eggman and Rouge lived because Super Shadow protected them," Cosmo remembered. "So how did Red Pine…" Then it hit her. "Shadow's father! Black Doom!"

"He destroyed our world, turned your father into a monster, and now…now he plots again," her mother said sadly. "Do you still wish to return, knowing what you know now?"

"I'm not afraid for myself," Cosmo said. "If I die again, I'll just come back here. But I have to go back. Help my friends. Help Tails." She looked up at her mother. "I'm ready!"

"Very well, Cosmo!" her mother said, hugging her. "You must go now!"

Cosmo threw her arms around her mother. "Good bye, Mom!" she sobbed. "Good-bye! I…I'm glad we had this time together!"

"This was nothing compared to what will be," her mother promised her. "Now look, Cosmo…Look at your boy's home. Look at the glass building he made to contain your body. Do you see?"

"Yes," Cosmo said. "I see it, Mother! I see it!"

"Go to it," her mother said. "Go to the one you love."

"But…but will I be the right age?" she asked. "Will Tails have to wait for me?"

"Your amulet gave you the power to age yourself in the final battle," her mother said. "And the power of the amulet is the power of the heart. Let our love for you join with your boy's love, and bring you to him as he remembered you!" She hugged her daughter. Cosmo felt warmth and light go into her.

"Live," Galaxina said, hugging her. And the glow inside grew brighter.

"Love," Starla said, embracing her. And the light continued to grow.

"Laugh," Sunflower told her, picking her up once more. The light seemed to dance about her.

"And be happy," Nova said, giving her a last hug, then a gentle push. The light and warmth were nearly bursting out of her now.

Cosmo moved towards the flower bud. She was now inside of the greenhouse. She could hear the beating of a heart. _Her_ heart. Calling to her. Calling for her to live. She reached the flower bud. Touched it gently. Passed into it.

As she'd been told, her memories of the past months grew fuzzy. She knew where she was, why she was there, but the details were faint. She struggled to get out. Then her hand broke through, and she could see a little. She grabbed the opening of the just blooming flower with both hands and pulled gently. She struggled to get out, but something was stopping her. She squinted and made out some sort of stem in the center of the flower. It was connected to her. She tried to pull free. Ow! It was attached to her navel, she realized. Although a plant grown from seeds instead of inside her mother, Cosmo still received nutrients through her navel. She pulled again. She had to get free!

There was a snapping sound. Cosmo grabbed her navel. "Ahh!" She made a hissing sound. Wow, that hurt! But at least she was free now. She pushed herself through the opening. Then she remembered gravity. With no petal skirt to break her fall, she fell, landing in moist dirt. "Ow!" She lay there for a little while, gasping for breath. "Mother!" she sobbed. "You didn't tell me that being born again would hurt!"

But there was no reply. Apparently, she was on her own again.

Cosmo struggled to rise to her feet. Now she realized she had another problem. Maybe it was because she hadn't used her muscles for nine months, maybe it was because she was like a baby again, but she couldn't get her legs to support her weight. She fell over again. "Ow!"

This would never do, she thought. She didn't want Tails to find her laying in the mud with nothing on! She tried again to stand. Her legs felt like rubber. "Come on, Cosmo!" she muttered. "You can do it!" She got her left leg to hold her up, but the right didn't seem to want to cooperate. She staggered into a bush. Luckily, it didn't have any thorns or stickers. "I'm sorry!" she said to the bush. "I didn't mean to strike you! I'm having a little trouble right now!"

Cosmo leaned heavily on the bush as she tried again to get her legs to support her weight. She realized her right foot was asleep. She rubbed it. Then she felt needles stabbing her ankle as the circulation came back. "Ow! Ow! I'm so pathetic! I save the universe, come back from the dead, and still make a total fool out of myself! I just can't win!"

At last Cosmo found that she could walk, although her legs were still a bit wobbly. She found a large cloth laying across a mulberry tree. She tied it around herself, then looked at the ceiling. "Oh dear," she said, "that's going to grow too big to fit in here!"

Miles away, Merlin dropped now dead fake chaos emerald. He held up his staff. "You won't take the girl!" he yelled.

"Old fool!" the Metarex said. "Your chaos control only delayed the inevitable! Cosmo _will_ belong to my illustrious master, Red Pine! As will all the universe one day!"

"You'll have to kill me first!" the old wizard said, holding up his staff. Energy flashed about the tip.

"That was my intention," the robot said, preparing for its final attack. The ground shook as they collided, each using their full power.

Cosmo returned to her flower. She looked around. She should have had…

"Mother!" she cried. "I don't have an amulet! Do I need it?"

Again, there was no reply. Cosmo hoped that meant she shouldn't worry. She had become a tree when her amulet had shattered. Well, she had needed to do so back then. It shouldn't be necessary again.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea how long ago "back then" was. Had she been gone weeks? Months? Years? They were so blurry. She struggled to remember the last time she'd looked down at Tails, but she realized she only really remembered the times she'd visited him. There was something important she was supposed to tell Tails. And messages for Knuckles and Shadow, and someone else. Why couldn't she remember? What had her mother told her? That she would forget her time in the next world? Perhaps it was for the best, but Cosmo hated the thought that she had forgotten the only time she'd been able to hold her own mother.

Then she looked through the clear wall at a house. She crossed the greenhouse to the only door. It had been made so that no one outside could get in unless Tails given them clearance and scanned their retinas, but he hadn't wanted anyone locked in, so it opened easily from the inside. Cosmo closed the door behind her. It beeped several times as it locked. She shivered. It was so cold! She realized she was standing on snow barefoot. She looked again at Tails' house.

Cosmo walked towards the back door. She raised her hand to knock, then stopped. "How long _has_ it been? I-I told him so many times to move on! What if he has? What if he and Cream are together now?" Well, she couldn't blame them. And Cream had become her best friend. She didn't know what she'd do if she'd lost Tails, but she wouldn't try to come between them. She'd given up that right when Tails had begged her to come back to him, and she'd asked him to let her go.

Saying a prayer, Cosmo knocked on the door. She realized she'd knocked too softly. She knocked louder. Then she waited, wondering what she'd say.

"Hi, Tails! I'm back!" No, that wouldn't do.

"Miss me?" No, that sounded too flippant, considering the occasion.

"Surprise!" Good grief, no!

Cosmo's knees wobbled. "Stop it!" she hissed. She didn't want to fall on her face right in front of him!

"I'm coming!" she heard from inside of the house. "Just a minute!" His voice! She realized now how much she had missed it. The door opened.

She had expected Tails to smile. To throw his arms around her. To cry. Even to slam the door in her face if he was angry at her for hurting him for so long, saying she wasn't coming back, then showing up unannounced on his doorstep. She did not expect him to just stand there. Staring at her.

Tails bit his lower lip. "I--I thought I was doing better," he said. "I thought I was coping." He sighed. "Well, come on in. At least I'm having a beautiful hallucination."

What? He thought he was seeing things? "I'm not an hallucination, Tails," she said. He blinked. His mouth dropped open. "It's me, Tails!" she tried to assure him.

"Wha-wha-what?" Tails stammered. He was shaking! Why was he shaking? Was he ill?

She took his hand, removed his glove. "Here," she said softly, placing his bare hand against her cheek. "Touch me. Feel me. I'm not a vision, Tails. Not a dream. It's really me, Tails! I've come back to be with you! That is…if you still want me." She waited, holding her breath. What if he didn't want her anymore? Was that why he was acting that way? Had he lost interest, moved on, and didn't know how to tell her?

Tails opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He started to wobble the way she just had inside of his greenhouse.

"Tails?" she asked. "Tails, are you all right?" Why wasn't he answering her?

"Tails? Tails! What's wrong?" He _was_ sick! Was it her fault? Had her coming back upset him that much?

Tails swayed from side to side. She screamed as he fell over onto his face! She dropped to her knees and turned him over. He was unconscious!

"Tails! Tails, what's wrong? Speak to me!" She shook him gently, but he didn't wake up. "Tails! Tails! Tails!"

What happened to Uncle Merlin? Where is Red Pine? What happens to Cream's love for Tails? And how will Tails' parents react to a living Cosmo? Tails' Story and Cosmo's Story have both ended because their two stories are now one. Please watch for the sequel, coming soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
